una clase de amor
by menma uzumaki
Summary: ¿te has preguntado que es el amor?, ¿Cuántas clases de amor conoces?, y ¿Cuál escogerías entre todos? quizás el de tus padres, el de mama, papa, amigos, tu pareja o el de...hermanos. no lose lo único que si se es que yo uzumaki naruto deseo a mi HERMANA hinata. INCESTO-naruhina-si no te gusta no lo leas por favor
1. ¿esto es amor?

aquí mi historia mas preciada disfruten de UNA CLASE DE AMOR

* * *

><p><em>Una clase de amor<em>

_¿Esto es amor?_

**_POV´S NARUTO_**

¿te has preguntado que es el amor?, ¿Cuántas clases de amor conoces?, y ¿Cuál escogerías entre todos?

quizás el de tus padres, el de mama, papa, amigos, tu pareja o el de...hermanos.

te preguntaras por que digo esto no?, pues son varias las razones un poco de todo quizás pero que es lo que te hace sentir ese amor ,lose un poco difícil de explicar y en mi caso podríamos decir que imposible de explicar el amor que siento...creo que es mejor que comience desde el principio.

mi nombre es uzumaki naruto tengo 19 años, mis padres son uzumaki kushina una cariñosas madre y namikaze minato un padre amable;se preguntara por que mi madre y yo somos uzumaki y no namikaze simple mi padre tiene todo tipo de conflictos en la empresa y claro que un hombre o mujer por poder y dinero haría cualquier cosas incluso quitarle la vida a un inocente bueno en fin por ultimo MI pequeña hermana uzumaki hinata una linda joven de 17 años tímida, tierna, cariñosa, amble bueno podríamos decir que ella es todo lo bueno en persona incluso en su físico es única posee un hermoso cabello azul oscuro pero con un brillo único, una piel blanca y suave, unos ojos blancos idénticos a la luna.

volviendo al tema del amor pues ahí tiene su respuesta; deseo a mi hermana a ese ángel de la luna, por que la deso?...la verdad...no lose quizás sea solo un deseo carnal o tal vez algo mas fuerte es por eso que les pregunto ¿Qué clase de amor es este? Tal vez uno...

vil,

aberrante,

incesto,

enfermizo,

pero esto que siento es...puro de eso si estoy seguro, no me importa que me juzguen o tachen por un enfermo, depravado no me importa lo único que tengo en mente es que tendré a mi hermana.

lo he intentado todo para tratar de olvidar a mi hermana pero no puedo y créanme cuando les digo que lo he intentado todo, por ejemplo, estos últimos meses he estado saliendo con una chica llamada haruno sakura y con ella he hecho todo lo que quisiera hacer con mi hermana; besos apasionados, manoseos subidos de tono, y...sexo aun que lo admito este ultimo lo disfruto pero siempre quedo insatisfecho.

y mi hermana, mi ángel de la luna, pues, con ella trato de ser el hermano de lo mas normal al menos con ella, y mas aun ahora que esta saliendo con un chico llamado inuzuka kiba la verdad le desconozco pues han sido solo unas cuantas las ocasiones en que nos hemos visto; trato de mostrar indiferencia cuando los veo tomados de la mano, abrazados, juntos, susurrándose al oído incluso cuando el le roba besos a mi hermana cuando por dentro mi cuerpo es una bomba de celos que en cualquier momento explotara.

pero no importa por que MI hermana es mía, ese ángel de la luna es MIO, hinata me pertenece y no importa si esto es amor o no nunca podrán cambiar lo que siento por ella, aun que me juzguen y me condene al mismo infierno.

* * *

><p>les gusto espero que si y comenten<p>

MATT NE

ATT: menma uzumaki


	2. graduacion: parte 1

ya aquí la conti

* * *

><p><em>Una clase de amor<em>

_Graduación: parte 1_

**_POV´S NARUTO_**

Abro mis ojos y de nuevo estoy sudando y con la respiración agitada; se preguntaran cual es el motivo de mi estado, sencillo la razón es mi pequeña hermana.

Me levanto y me encamino al cuarto de aseo y me meto en el agua helada mientras me pierdo en mis pensamientos, recuerdo el día que deje de verla como mi hermana; mi hermana siempre tuvo un cuerpo frágil y los primeros años de vida los tuvo que pasar en el hospital, claro que mis padres y yo la íbamos a visitar, pero cuando regreso esa niña ya no era mi hermana, algo dentro de mí me decía que la protegiera.

Flashback

_Un día mientras jugamos(yo tenía 8 años y ella 6) ella choco contra estante lleno de libros y vasijas, por suerte la tome del brazo y evite que se lastimara cuando escuche el estruendo de la vasija rota me calme y enseguida sentí unas gotas en mi pecho baje la mirada y vi a mi hermana como la creatura más hermosa y frágil; su rostro angelical adornado con un tono rosa en sus mejilla y algunas gotitas al borde de sus ojitos, en ese momento ya no había nada más importante para mí más que proteger a mi angelito de la luna. Me fui acercando lentamente y en sus ojos vi temor y tristeza, y cuando me acerque lo más que me fue posible inconscientemente-creo-la bese fue algo único y me es difícil de explicar. Después de ese día cuide y protegí a mi hermana como un loco._

Fin de flashback

(toc, toc, toc)

El toquilo a mi puerta me regresa en si

-naruto, estas despierto?-me llama mi madre, creo que esta justo detrás de la puerta del baño por que entra así a mi cuarto sin mi permiso.

-si mama, ya me levante-le contesto mientras trato de ponerme por lo menos mi ropa interior y mi pantalón de la pijama.

-me alegro que te levantaras temprano, apresúrate o llegaremos tarde-dijo mientras yo abría la puerta del baño y salía pero me le quede viendo unos minutos confundido.

-llegar tarde a dónde?-

-como que a dónde? pues a la graduación de tu hermana recuerdas hoy mi pequeña hinata termina la preparatoria-...CIERTO hoy mi hermana termina sus estudios de preparatoria como pude olvidarlo.

-naruto por favor dime que no lo olvidaste-dijo mi madre mientras se tronaba los dedos y de su cabello rojo se formaban 9 mechones mientras comenzaban a moverse señal de que si digo que si lo olvide me las veré caras con mi madre, trague duro y...

-¡NO! no, no, no cla-claro que no lo olvide m-mama-le dije mientras retrocedía unos pasos.

-me alegro vamos vístete y baja a desayunar-dijo mientras salía de mi habitación.

Me encamine a mi closet y buscaba el traje que usaría, unos minutos después me estaba acomodando el saco me acerco al espejo y reviso que todo esté bien; saco bien puesto, camisa fajada, corbata bien atada-y asfixiándome-suspiro este no soy yo bueno al menos así no me visto yo, unos 3 minutos después y ahora si parezco yo; saco abierto, camisa un poco floja, corbata un poco suelta.

Al bajar las escaleras en el sofá central de la sala veo una cámara fotográfica y el bolso de mama.

-¡naruto! qué haces ahí parado apresúrate y ven a desayunar-me grita mi madre desde el comedor.

Una vez ya sentado frete a mi madre empiezo a comer pero algo falta...HINATA donde está, por qué no baja, ella nunca desayuna tarde en ese momento me levanto bruscamente de mi asiento.

-¿te sucede algo hijo?-me pregunto mi madre tranquilamente

-sí, si me sucede ¿dónde está hinata?-trate de sonar un poco tranquilo

-y por eso tanto alboroto, hijo hinata se fue desde hace como una hora-

-¿una hora? ¿Por qué salió tan temprano?-volví a cuestionar mientras volvía a tomar asiento

-pues porque ella es la que dará el discurso de despedida y los miembro del consejo estudiantil y los profesores junto con la directora la necesitaban para afinar algunos detalles en el programa, recuerda que tu hermana es muy amable y no se pudo negar-

Unos minutos después ya estábamos en el auto dirigiéndonos a la escuela, pero mi madre no deja de tomarme fotos.

-mama quieres dejar de hacer eso-le dije un poco irritado

-huy, lo siento naruto pero tengo que proba esta cámara nueva no quiero que a mitad de la ceremonia no se vea bien cuando la mande a rebelar y-

-si ya entendí pero al menos podrías quitar el flash no quiero que me quemes la vista-le corte antes de que empezara un sermón.

-jejeje es que...bueno...yo-rio un poco nerviosa

-ahora qué?-

-etto... yo no...Se quitarle el flash-dijo bajando la mirada, solté un suspiro largo

-dámela yo le quito el flash-

-¡NO!-

-por qué no?-

-porque después como se lo pongo y no quiero que las fotos salgan oscuras-volvía suspirar y di por terminada y disputa. 10 minutos después estamos caminando por el patio principal de la escuela cerca del salón de ceremonias diviso la imagen de mi padre, ¿qué hace aquí porque no nos esperó?

-kushina, naruto que bueno que llegaron a tiempo-saludo mi padre mientras se acercaba a nosotros

-¿papa por llegaste antes que nosotros?-le pregunte

-kushina que no le avisaste a naruto?-le pregunta mi padre a mi madre

-opss, lo olvide perdón minato-

-haaa, no importa, mira naruto lo que sucede es que anoche tu hermana me pidió que de favor la acompañara, al principio mi respuesta iba a ser un "lo siento hija pero tengo un asunto importante en la empresa" pero recordé que me pidió lo mismo cuando comenzó sus estudios en el pre-escolar siempre pidiéndome que la ayudara y pues termine aceptando todo por mi pequeña hinata-en ese momento los ojos de mi padre se reflejaba un brillo nostálgico.

Después de esa pequeña explicación entramos al salón de ceremonias pero al estar dentro sentí como un corrientoso me recorría por completo solo por verla a ella...mi ángel de la luna.

* * *

><p>tenga paciencia prometo por favor<p>

MATTA NE

ATT: menma uzumaki


	3. graduacion: parte 2

espero y les guste.

* * *

><p><em>Una clase de amor<em>

_Graduación: parte 2_

Anteriormente

_Después de esa pequeña explicación entramos al salón de ceremonias pero al estar dentro sentí como un corrientoso me recorría por completo solo por verla a ella...mi ángel de la luna._

**_POV´S NARUTO_**

En solo un instante ya no había nada más importante para mí más que contemplar a mi angelito, hasta que sentí unas palmaditas en mi hombro izquierdo.

-¿estás bien naruto?-me pregunto mi medre un poco confundida

-hhee...esto...yo…si e-estoy bien, ¿esa es hinata?-necesitaba que alguien me sacara de mi duda ya que esa no podía ser mi hermana no vestida así.

-qué cosas dices hijo claro que es tu hermana quien más sino ella-regrese la mirada a mi hermana que platicaba con un grupo de maestros en el escenario.

-hoho, ya se estas celoso verdad-no respondí que si estaba celoso? claro que estaba celoso y como no estarlo si mi hermana vestía un mini-falda tableada un poco arriba de medio muslo y un suéter ajustado, donde estaba su falda habitual hasta la rodilla y su suéter holgado.

-calma naruto yo tampoco estoy muy de acuerdo en que vista de esa forma pero no hay de otra-dijo mi padre mientras nos guiaba a donde se encontraba hinata.

-como que no hay de otra?-a que se refería mi padre

-sí, lo que pasa es que mientras ayudaba a los chicos encargados en la decoración su uniforme se llenó de tinta y aceite y de más materiales, trato de lavarlo con un poco de agua pero obviamente las manchas no salieron-

-y por qué no me llamaste minato pude traerle un uniforme limpio-pregunto mi madre

-la iba a hacer pero ella dijo que no era necesario además ya no quedaba mucho tiempo así que dijo que buscaría uno en una de las bodega, y cuando regreso ya traía ese uniforme puesto-pero que cosas decía mi padre acaso le permitiría usar a mi hermana ese intento de uniforme.

Estamos justo al lado de las escaleras del escenario unos minutos después mi hermana baja las escaleras mientras lee unas hojas y susurrando algunas cosas creo que estudia su discurso.

-KKYYAA mi pequeña hinata te vez tan linda-en cuanto mi hermana bajo el ultimo escalón mi madre se le lanzo encima.

-ha, mama llegaron me a-alegro-le dijo hinata con su tímida vocecilla y sus mejillas rosas

-hinata claro que llegaríamos somos tu familia-le sonrió mi madre me acerque un poco más a ella para felicitarla pero una voz me detuvo en seco

-POR FAVOR FAMILIARES Y ALUMNOS DE LA PREPARATORIA DE KONOHA TOMEN SIENTO QUE LA CEREMONIA DARA INICIO GRACIAS-

-bien pequeña sube e impresiónalos-le alento mi madre

-tu madre tiene razón hinata da lo mejor-e igual mi padre le apoyo

-h-hai me esforsare, gracias-y les dedico una pequeña pero hermosa y tímida sonrisa de nuevo iba a tratar de acercarme y tratar de animarla pero...

-hinata vamos ya casi es la hora-una chica de dos moños y cabello castaño me interrumpió.

-si ya voy ten-ten, lo siento pero tengo que darme prisa-dijo hinata mientras se alejaba hacia otros alumnos y de nuevo no le pude ni saludar ¡maldición!

-vamos hijo hay que tomar asiento-

-si ya voy papa-dije sin mucho ánimo, una vez en nuestros respectivos asiento da inicio la presentación, entrega de certificados, los alumnos de excelencia y por fin el discurso y en unos minutos hinata ya estaba en el escenario dando su discurso pero en medio de una oración comenzó a titubear y nuestras miradas se encontraron trate de transmitirle seguridad-vamos mi angelito tu puedes hacerlo-y en seguida recupero la confianza.

Cuando la ceremonia termino todos estábamos en el patio principal algunos tomando fotos, las amigas llorando, otros riendo.

-muchas felicidades mi pequeña hinata-le dijo mi madre mientras la abrazaba

-gra-gracias mama-y le regalo una linda sonrisa mientras se alejaba de ella

-lo hiciste muy bien hina-chan-en cuanto escucho que mi padre la llama así que corrió a sus bazos y escondía su rostro en su pecho

-m-muchas gracias por a-apoyarme papa-dijo mientras sollozaba

-oohhh, vamos hina-chan no tienes por qué llorar-se veían muy tierna pero creo que ya me tocaba un poco de agradecimiento de MI angelito.

-etto...yo hinata estuviste increíble-en cuanto la llame levanto la mirada y se alejó de mi padre

-gra-gracias nii-san-cuando me llamo así me deprimí un poco no saben cuánto me gustaría que me llamara por mi nombre.

-chicos su padre y yo los estaremos esperando en el auto no tarden, hinata ve despídete de tus amigos, naruto por que no la acompañas-dijo mi madre mientras jalaba a mi padre del brazo.

-etto... nii-san necesito despedirme de unos compañeros no te molesta verdad?-

-no claro que no hinata te espero pero no tardes ¿sí?-solo asintió levemente con la cabeza y se fue. Estuve esperando unos 10 minutos cuando la vi a lo lejos pero un chico se le puso en frente y la abrazo pero quien se creía ese idiota, me acerque más a ellos y oohhh sorpresa no era nada más ni nada menos que ese cara de perro...inuzuka kiba.

* * *

><p>hhhaayyy comenten ssssiii?<p>

MATTA NE

ATT:menma uzumaki


	4. cena familiar

para quienes les gusta la historia aquí la conti

* * *

><p><em>Una clase de amor<em>

_Cena familiar_

**_POV´S NARUTO_**

Ese idiota estaba abrazando a mi ángel, me acerque más pero ellos ni siquiera sentían mi presencia toci para que se separaran de un maldita vez.

-hinata crea que ya es hora de irnos-trate de sonar indiferente pero creo que falle

-hai n-nii-san, es solo que me despedía de kiba-kun-

-tranquilo naruto solo me ponía de acuerdo con mi hinata-chan para que nos viéramos el próximo viernes-lo admito cuando dijo que hinata era suya quería matarlo a golpes y aclararle que ella es MIA, que ella es MI ángel de la luna pero tenía que controlarme.

-sí, si como sea tenemos que irnos hinata-dije mientras se la quitaba de los brazos antes de que ese cara de perro la besara ni siquiera deje que ella protestara.

-e-espera nii-san me las-lastimas-era tantos mis celos que no me di cuenta de que arrastre a hinata hasta la entrada de la escuela mientras la tomaba fuertemente del brazo.

-te dije que no tardaras porque no me hiciste caso?-le reproche mientras suelto su brazo

-y-yo lo siento pero ki-kiba-kun solo me estaba pidiendo un fa…-dijo mientras se frotaba el brazo y todavía defendía al idiota ese.

-ya como sea mejor vámonos mama y papa nos esperan-comenzamos a caminar pero ella mantenía su mirada baja.

-hinata, naruto vamos apresúrense-nos gritó mi madre desde la parte de atrás de auto una vez ya arriba...

-por que tardaron tanto?-pregunto mi padre yo no conteste ya no quería recordar lo de hace unos instantes

-lo que sucede es que me topé con kiba-kun papa-les comento hinata mientras mi madre no dejaba de abrazarla

-haa y por qué no lo invitaste a la cena hinata?-le pregunto mi madre

-si lo hice pero dijo que el también festejaría con su familia, pero nos veremos el próximo viernes-

-por que acaso tendrá una cena romántica-le insinuó mi madre

-hhhheeee?-hinata se puso roja como un tomate

-kushina ya déjala-

-no es lo q-que piensan; kiba-kun me pidió que de favor le ayudara a estudiar para un examen y vendrá a casa-...que ese idiota entrara a mi casa y pasara todo el día con mi hermana. Cuando llegamos a casa mi madre se encerró con hinata en su cuarto

-por qué mama se ha llevado a hinata?-le pregunte a mi padre

-ya sabes cómo es tu madre, creo que va a arreglar a tu hermana-dijo mi padre mientras tomaba asiento y se perdía en su celular, bueno como sea me encerré en mi cuarto quería quitarme de una vez este traje pero aún faltaba la cena.

Son la 8:00pm estoy en la sala esperando a que lleguen nuestros familiares, hinata y mi madre aun están encerradas de vez en cuando se escucha a mi madre gritándole a hinata que se veía hermosa. 8:25pm el timbre de la puerta sonó y una de las empleadas fue a abrir y cuando los invitados entraron a la sala...

-minato no piensas saludarnos-le grito un poco burlón mi abuelo jiraiya junto con mi abuela tsunade

-papa, mama que bueno que han llegado bienvenidos-dijo mi padre mientras se acercaba a ellos

-es bueno verte otra vez hijo-lo abrazo mi abuela

-naruto ven a saludar a tus abuelos-me llamo mi padre

-buenas noche tsunadeobaa-chan, ero-senin-salude a mi abuela y mi abuelo

-muchacho como has crecido-dijo mi abuelo mientras me abrazaba en ese momento volvieron a llamar a la puerta cuando pasaron a la sala eran mi tío nagato y mi tía karin hermanos de mi madre de igual forma nos saludamos hasta que...

-y donde está hinata por que no ha bajado a saludarnos-pregunto mi tía karin

-ya no ha de tardar, es que kushina la está arreglando-le comento mi padre unos minutos después...

-lamento la tardanza pero mi pequeña hinata se reusaba a usar el vestido-dijo mi madre mientras creo que jalaba a hinata de la mano

-b-buenas noches-se escuchó un susurro apenas audible en esos momentos hinata bajaba las escaleras mientras yo entraba en trance, se veía hermosa traía un lindo vestido blanco a medio muslo con un listón negro rodeando su cintura y unos lindos zapatos de piso negros, sus labios solo con un brillo labial rosa.

-SUGOII hinata-chan te ves hermosa verdad que si nagato?-

-tienes toda la razón karin-le contesto mi tío

-me impresionas kushina has cambiado totalmente a mi nieta-le felicito mi abuela

-es un p-placer verlos de nuevo-trato de cambiar el tema hinata

-bien pasemos al comedor a cenar por favor-mi padre siempre ayudando a mi hermana

Estamos todos sentados en el comedor la cena estuvo deliciosa hasta que llego el postre

-helado?-pregunto confundido mi abuelo jiraiya

-si el postre favorito de hinata es el helado verdad que si hina-chan?-le sonrió mi padre

-sí y este es mi favorito se llama "beso de ángel"-no pude evitar soltar una sonrisa burlona irónico no? que el postre favorito de mi angelito de la luna se un postre llamado beso de ángel.

-que es tan gracioso naruto?-pregunto mi tío nagato oops creo que me cacho.

-n-no nada-

-dime naruto como va la universidad-me pregunto mi abuela

-jeje pues trato de esforzarme-dije un poco nervioso porque cada que mi abuela comienza a preguntar sobre la escuela no se detiene hasta que le cuente si tengo alguna relación amorosa.

-me alegro y tus amistades?-

-me llevo bien con ellos-

-así? entonces tienes alguna amiguita que quiera llegar a algo más?-

-hhhee? no...Bueno si...digo estoy saliendo con una compañera-idiota he caído en su juego

-hhoo y como es ella?-volvió a preguntar más curiosa

-pues… es divertida y linda un poco celosa pero me g-gusta-no se me ocurrió nada mejor que decir; para mí ya no existe ninguna chica mejor que hinata pero no podía decir que me gusta mi propia hermana.

-y como se llama sería un gusto conocerla-

-etto...se llama haruno sakura-hay dios por favor que alguien me salve no me gusta hablar sobre sakura enfrente de mi angelito.

-y tu hinata no hay ningún pretendiente por ahí?-salvado gracias ero-sennin

-yo...si salgo con un chico-

-wow no lo puedo creer mi nieta hinata-chan tiene un novio, me sorprende que minato lo aceptara- se burló mi abuelo, hay no ahora van a meter al idiota cara de perro.

-ni me lo recuerdes papa que no estoy muy convencido de haberle dado mi autorización-le dijo mi padre mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

-y como es hinata-chan te trata bien, como se llama, es de la misma edad que tú?-miro curioso mi abuelo a hinata

-s-si el me trata muy bien, s-se llama inuzuka k-kiba-kun y tiene 18 años-por favor ya terminen esta tortura, mi abuelo quería volver a preguntar hasta que...

-qué es eso de que mi hina-chan tiene novio he?-todos volteamos al reconocer esa voz

-m-mama-dijeron mi madre y mis tíos al unísono

-mito-san-dijo mi padre y mis abuelos.

-a-abuela mito-y un pequeño susurro de hinata

Y nuestra última invitada había llegado mi abuela uzumaki mito.

* * *

><p>comenten ssiii?<p>

MATTA NE

ATT: menma uzumaki


	5. por fin un abrazo

bien aquí dejo la conti...etto bueno solo quiero decir que no desesperen se que la historia va lenta pero, no tiene caso que la historia sea rápida el chiste es que su curiosidad despierte (y aparte quiero despertarles ese deseo por lo prohibido :D) saben es un poquito triste no ver un review que me aliente de todas formas no pienso dejar la historia a medias pero si voy a tardar en publicar asi que ustedes escogen

* * *

><p><em>una clase de amor<em>

_por fin un abrazo _

**_POV´S NARUTO_**

cuando todos salieron de su sorpresa la primera en levantarse de la mesa fue hinata que se arrojo a los brazos de mi abuela mito

-cre-crei que no vendrías-le dijo entre sollozos

-ho vamos hina-chan acaso no me conoces-le sonrió mi abuela

-mama que bueno que llegaste-se acerco mi madre

-hola kushina-le sonrió mi abuela

-si que ha pasado tiempo madre-le saludo mi tío nagato

-es cierto ha pasado tiempo mama-apoyo mi tía karin

-nagato, karin como han estado-

-bien madre gracias-le contesto mi tío nagato

-buenas noches mito-san-le saludo mi padre

-hola minato, buenas noches tsunade, jiraiya-les sonrió a mis abuelos

-hola mito-san-le regresaron la sonrisa

-pero me falta un nieto donde esta-

-aquí abuela mito-en cuanto me acerque mi abuela me abrazo

-kkyyaa mi naruto te vez muy bien en traje-dios no puedo respirar alguien que me ayude

-etto... abuela mito mi nii-san se esta poniendo azul-salvado gracias mi ángel

-hoo lo siento, pero tal parece que he llegado tarde a la cena-

-no te preocupes mama, llegas a tiempo para el postre-dijo mi madre mientras le mostraba su asiento. el resto de la noche fue entretenida, platicamos y reímos.

pasaban de las 1:43am mi abuelo jiraiya y mi abuela tsunade se habían retirado desde hace como una hora y nos encontrábamos en la entrada despidiendo a mis tíos

-te quedaras mama?-pregunto mi tía karin

-si karin me quedare unos días con mi nieta hina-chan-le dijo mi abuela

-bueno pues nosotros nos retiramos kushina, minato-hablo mi tío nagato

-vaya con cuidado y visítennos pronto nagato-le contesto mi padre

-claro, nos vemos naruto-me abrazaron mis tíos

-y muchas felicidades hinata-chan-le felicitaron

-gracias y cuídense-les sonrió mi ángel una ves que se habían ido entramos a la sala mis padres se retiraron a dormir mientras mi abuela ,hinata y yo estuvimos platicando hasta 2:33am

-creo que ya es hora de dormir-dijo mi abuela mientras se encaminaba a su habitación, busque con la mirada a hinata pero no la encontré en la sala acaso no me di cuenta cuando ya había subido las escalera? no, claro que no, ella seguía aquí abajo esta era mi oportunidad para que por fin recibiera un poco de cariño de mi ángel de la luna, durante todo el maldito día yo era el único a quien no había agradecido o abrazado; incluso el idiota cara de perro le abrazo pueden creerlo mejor el que yo su hermano.

-hinata estas aquí?-pregunte entrando a la cocina

-s-si estoy aquí nii-san-me contesto mientras se serbia un vaso con agua.

-platicar tanto te seco la garganta?-le pregunte mientras le sonreía cuando termino de beber agua lavo el vaso.

-etto...nii-san yo..-parecía nerviosa y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

-que sucede hinata?-

-yo...yo que-quería-

-tu que hinata?-trate de animarla

-¡yo quiero darte las gracias nii-san!-me sorprendió y aprovecho eso para arrojarse a mi pecho y ocultar su rostro, no lo puedo creer mi ángel me esta abrazando sin dudarlo le correspondí el abrazo mientras me degustaba con el suave aroma a flores que desprendía su cabello, y su pequeño y frágil cuerpo se pagaba al mío.

-al contrario hinata soy yo el que te agradece-dije mientras la abrazaba mas fuerte con el fin de pegarla aun mas a mi cuerpo no quería moverme estuve esperando esto tanto tiempo que no quiero soltarla, la necesito tanto, la deseo tanto que no se si pueda seguir conteniéndome pero algo interrumpió mis pensamientos...

-nii-san ya es tarde-dijo hinata mientras se separaba de mi

-ha... si tienes razón-dije un poco desilusionado

-bueno nos vemos mañana nii-san buenas noches-dijo mientras se encaminaba a las escaleras.

-hinata-le llame antes de que subiera

-si nii-san?-

-felicidades estuviste increíble en el escenario-

-jiji gracias nii-san-dijo para después subir totalmente las escaleras.

-buenas noches mi ángel de la luna-susurre para mi

me quede unos momentos mas en la cocina y recordaba ese abrazo tan esperado y como el cuerpo de mi hermana se pegaba mas al mío...maldición me estoy calentando muy fácilmente, me tome de un trago un vaso de agua helada.

estoy en mi habitación y por fin me estoy quitando este traje y de nuevo me pierdo en ese abrazo creo que un simple vaso de agua helada no será suficiente para enfriar a mi cuerpo y tendré que tomar un baño helado.

cuando salí del baño me puse mi pijama y me metí en las cobijas sin duda hoy fue un gran día y mi ángel durante todo el día se vio hermosa y se esforzó mucho me siento muy orgulloso de ella y que mejor forma de terminar un gran día con ese abrazo tan esperado, un abrazo de mi angelito de la luna.

* * *

><p>ya saben<p>

review= actualización mas rápida

no review= actualización muuyyy lenta

arigato por leer

MATTA NE

ATT: menma uzumaki


	6. no lo permitiré, no otra vez

aqui dejo la con ti :3 jeje

* * *

><p><em>Una clase de amor<em>

_No lo permitiré, no otra vez_

**_POV´S NARUTO_**

Hoy era sábado así que mis padres no saldrían y talvez aprovecharían la visita de mi abuela y saldríamos de paseo, me despegue de las sabanas y me di un baño rápido-con el que tome anoche creo que es suficiente-y me puse mi ropa favorita unos jeans de mezclilla negra ajustados, una playera negra con un espiral rojo al centro, mi sudadera naranja con negro y por ultimo mis converse negros.

Cuando baje por completo las escaleras y me encamine a la cocina vaya sorpresa que me lleve, mi angelito y mi abuela mito jugaban y reían mientras preparaban el desayuno.

-oh, buenos días naruto-me saludo mi abuela mientras se lavaba las manos.

-buenos días abuela, hinata-dije mientras tomaba asiento

-bu-buenos días nii-san-

-huele delicioso que preparaste abuela-

-¡ramen!-dijo con cara de ilusión

-¿ramen? ¿Qué es eso?-jamás había escuchado de el

-por qué no lo pruebas tú mismo-dijo mientras me extendía un tazón enfrente de mí.

-bien, itadakimatsu-tome los palillos escurrí algunos fideos y me los lleve a la boca dios esto es... ¡delicioso!, unos minutos después por fin había quedado satisfecho después de 5 tazones de ramen.

-donde aprendiste a preparar el ramen abuela?-

-he? a pues es un platillo originario y muy famoso en el país del remolino, aunque este no lo prepare yo-en seguida me señalo con la mirada a hinata.

-f-fuiste tú hinata-dije sin poder creérmelo

-hai n-nii-san-

-pues te felicito estuvo delicioso-le sonreí seguimos platicando durante un rato más hasta que mis padres bajaron a desayunar, después decidimos salir a mostrarle la ciudad a mi abuela le mostramos los lugares más turísticos de konoha por algo era la capital del país del fuego, regresamos a casa casi a las diez de la noche me despedí de todos y subí a mi habitación me aliste para dormir entre en las cobijas y me perdí en mi subconsciente.

Flashback sueño

_(yo tenía 16 y ella 14) esto es totalmente injusto porque se tiene que ir, porque no puedo acompañarla, en unos días mi angelito se ira a vivir una temporada con mi abuela mito a la ciudad de uzushio en el país del remolino todo porque mis padres dicen que necesita más tranquilidad para que su salud mejore y que mejor opción que mandarla a vivir con mi abuela ¿no?, juro que proteste pero no logre mucho esos últimos días trate de pasar la mayor parte de mi tiempo con mi hermana no quería que se fuera pero al final falle, así pase dos años de mi vida alejado de mi angelito cada cumpleaños, año nuevo, navidad recibía una postal de su parte y unas cuantas fotos, hasta que regreso hace unos meses y fue ahí que mis sentimientos y deseos se intensificaron por ella, por mi hermana_.

Fin de flashback sueño

despierto un poco agitado hace meses que deje de tener ese sueño creo que no es gran cosa, me encamino al baño pero algo me detiene; en sala se escucha una plática salgo de mi habitación y me pongo cerca las escaleras para escuchar mejor.

-mama de verdad quieres que hinata regrese contigo-creo que esa es la voz de mi madre

-si kushina además en uzushio hay más posibilidades para que hinata desarrolle sus estudios que aquí en konoha-dijo mi abuela segura

-eso no lo dudo mito-san pero hinata ha crecido ya no es la niña de 14 años, esta también es una decisión que le incumbe-dijo mi padre

-crees que me quiero llevar a mi hina-chan por la fuerza?, minato claro que ya he consultado esto con hinata-

No esto no está pasando no de nuevo, querían alejarme de mi angelito de nuevo no otra vez, no dejare que hinata se vaya me importa un carajo si es por sus estudios, bajo las escaleras corriendo hasta estar enfrente de mis padres y mi abuela

-ella no se ira-dije casi gritando

-naruto?-dijeron los tres sorprendidos

-no lo permitiré, no otra vez-dije tratando de ocultar mi enojo y rabia

-naruto cálmate si? esto no es lo que parece-dijo mi madre parándose enfrente de mi

-¡calmarme!, quieres que me calme y me quede con los brazos cruzados mientras mi hermana se larga quien sabe cuánto tiempo a uzushio-

-naruto más respeto-me dijo mi padre serio

-no esta vez no la alejaran de mí, así que ya saben las opciones que tienen mamá, papá-dije viéndolos seriamente ellos se quedaron callados

-y cuáles son esas opciones naruto?-pregunto mi abuela

-yo me voy con hinata o no se va a vivir contigo-

-naruto sabes que eso no es posible tu futuro esta aquí en konoha, aquí está tu vida, tus estudios, amigos e incluso una novia o me equivoco-dijo mi abuela, quería gritarle que se equivocaba que lo único que tenía era a mi hermana que sakura no significaba nada, ni mucho menos los estudios pero no en lugar de eso...

-s-si pero ella no...Se puede ir, no de nuevo-no me puede dejar no de nuevo termine en mi mente. En ese momento hinata bajaba las escaleras, creó que ella tiene la última palabra si ella decide irse y me abandona definitivamente mi vida se acabó, porque ellas es mi vida, ella es mi angelito y cuando tu ángel te abandona tu alma queda atrapada en la soledad y yo no quiero vivir así.

-que su-sucede porque tanto alboroto-dijo mi ángel un poco nerviosa creo que sabe bien el motivo de esta "platica".

-hinata necesitamos saber tu decisión, ¿quieres vivir en uzushio con tu abuela mito?-le pregunto mi madre

-y-yo...-hay mi ángel este no es momento para tartamudear que no te das cuenta como estoy por tu respuesta. En ese momento nuestras miradas se encuentran y trato de que se dé cuenta que no quiero que se vaya-angelito no te vayas, no me abandones, no de nuevo-en ese momento lo supe sabia su respuesta, definitivamente angelito eres...la mejor.

* * *

><p>uufff he cconseguido publicarla ssiiii comenten por fa siiii por menma-kun<p>

MATTA NE

ATT: menma uzumaki


	7. una cita entre hermanos

una disculpa a los lectores de esta historia pero es que

* * *

><p><em>Una clase de amor<em>

_Una cita...entre hermanos_

POV´S NARUTO

-yo...etto yo no..-vamos mi ángel dilo

-tu que hina-chan?-ayudo mi padre con una sonrisa en los labios, creo que el también sabe cual será su respuesta

-me quedo-suspire aliviado creo que mi emoción era demasiada y en seguida corrí a abrazarla mientras la levantaba un poco y daba vueltas con ella, no saben cuantas ganas tengo de llorar, gritar, reirá todo por ti mi ángel no sabes cuanto te quiero y como te necesito.

-¡nii-san!-dijo mi hinata mientras se aferraba a mi cuello, por kami hinata no debiste hacer eso, me detuve y la baje con cuidado pero ella seguía aferrada a mi cuello y ocultaba su rostro en mi pecho, su cuerpo totalmente pegado al mío, parecíamos una pareja de enamorados, mi respiración se esta acelerando demasiado...

-pero hina-chan creí que regresarías con migo a uzushio-dijo mi abuela rompiendo la escena romántica entre mi ángel y yo,maldición.

-lo siento abuela, pero ya no quiero alejarme mas de mi familia-dijo segura de si misma.

-pero...hina-chan y la universidad?-dijo mi abuela.

-terminare mis estudio aquí en konoha-

-no hinata debes regre...-iba a volver a protestar mi abuela pero mi padre la corto.

-lo siento mito-san pero hay que respetar la decisión de mi hija-

-minato tiene razón madre si hinata no quiere irse no podemos obligarla-ayudo mi madre.

-esta bien hina-chan respetare tu decisión-

-bien por que no vamos a desayunar-dijo mi padre. Pasmos al comedor y comenzamos a desayunar mientras platicábamos alegremente y sin darnos cuenta el dia se nos fue.

-dios pero si es tardísimo-dijo mi abuela mientras se levantaba bruscamente de su asiento.

-no puede ser tan tarde-susurre mientras dirigía mi mirada al reloj de la cocina, solo son las 12:00pm.

-tengo que darme prisa mi vuelo sale en una hora-y mi abuela salió de la cocina quince minutos después bajo con su equipaje mis padres se ofrecieron a acompañarla y mientras nos despedíamos.

-adiós, naruto, cuídate mucho y cuida a tu hermanita he?-dijo mientras me abrazaba y de nuevo me esta asfixiando.

-s-si ab-abuela mito-dije y cuando me soltó se volteo hacia mi hermana.

-adiós mi pequeña hina-chan-

-adiós a-abuela mito-

-promete que me visitaras pronto y mas seguido si?-

-claro abuela y por favor salúdame a todos-

-claro ,pero, será difícil recuerda que gaara-kun te quiere mucho y el esperaba tu regreso, ya sabes como es-que? quien es gaara?

-lo se, él es como un hermano para mi recuerdas-he? Un hermano ósea que mientras estuvo en uzushi me reemplazo con ese tal gaara. cuando todos se habían ido hinata subió a su cuarto, yo me quede un rato en la sala estoy tan feliz de que mi hinata se quedara,me encamino a su habitación quiero salir con ella.

-hinata, puedo pasar?-pregunte mientras tocaba su puerta.

-si nii-san adelante-cuando entre sentí un corrientoso por todo el cuerpo; estaba acostada en su cama con ropa ligera y se le transparentaba un poco.

-necesitas algo nii-san-

-te puedo preguntar algo?-dije mientras me sentaba en su cama.

-claro-se sentó con sus piernas cruzada.

-dime como era vivir en uzushio?-

-pues no es muy diferente a vivir aquí en konoha-

-no me refiero a eso-

-entonces?-

-hablo de tus amistades, qué hacías con ellos?-

-hhaa, pues si tenia unos cuantos amigos y pues solíamos salir a comer, ir al cine todo lo que haces con amigos a los 14-me sonrió

-así?...y no...no salías con alguien?-

-no claro que no jiji que cosas piensas nii-san-

-entonces quien es ese tal gaara que menciono la abuela antes de irse-

-hoo ya lo dije gaara solo es como un hermano ni mas ni menos-

-y por que es tu hermano he?-dije un poco molesto

-pues por que cuando me sentía nerviosa o triste el estaba ahí conmigo y eso me recordaba mucho a ti nii-san-

-y que hacia para consolarte?-

-pues cuando estaba triste me cantaba una cancioncita infantil y pues eso me hacia reír o cuando eso no era suficiente me declaraba la guerra de cosquillas-dijo con una mirada feliz y nostálgica, no puedo creer que mi angelito sufriera y no fuera yo quien la consolara ya no quiero escuchar mas.

-hinata-

-si?-

-ten una cita conmigo-dije mientras me acercaba a su rostro

-he? u-u-una cita-

-si una cita-

-pe-pero eso es...-

-tranquila no recuerdas cuando teníamos citas en la plaza-dije levantándome de su cama

-pero nii-san yo tenia 12 y tu 14 ya no es lo mismo, además no eran citas solo íbamos a tomar algo pero los empleados y los demás clientes pensaban que de verdad eran citas-dijo comenzando a jugar con sus dedos

-vamos somos hermanos y quiero salir contigo-

-es-esta bien-gracias dije en mis pensamientos

-bien alístate mientras voy a mi cuarto por mi celular y las llaves si?-asintió levemente con la verdad es que a mi no me molestaba que la gente pensara que fuéramos pareja por que por un momento no me sentía como un enfermo de hecho me gustaba que nos vieran como dos jóvenes en su primera cita, dos chicos totalmente desconocidos sin nada de mismo apellido o lazos sanguíneos nada en medio de su relación-ojala fuera así- supongo que esa fue la razón por la que la invite a salir, tal vez, necesitaba sentirla por un momento solo como hinata y no como mi hermana.

escucho pasos en las escaleras, levanto la mirada y mi ángel se ve hermosa, lleva unos jeans ajustados blancos, un blusón azul eléctrico y unos lindos zapatos de piso del mismo color del blusón y su cabello suelto.

-estoy lista nii-san-cuando reaccione la tengo justo enfrente de mi a unos cuantos pasos, dios cuanto necesito sentirla, abrazarla, besarla, hacerla mía, solo mía...

-hola nii-san estas bien?-dijo moviendo su mano enfrente de mi rostro y regresándome a la realidad.

-he? ha si, si estoy bien-

-me alegro-

-lo siento es que te ves hermosa-no pude evitar decirlo y se sonrojo, dios es tanta mi ansiedad avanzo hacia ella y la abrazo y a mi nariz llega el olor que desprende su cabello-lilas-hay mi ángel encajas perfectamente a mi cuerpo.

-etto...nii-san seguro que estas bien?-

-claro estoy perfecto, o es que no te gusta que te abrase hinata-dije con un tono de tristeza

-no claro que me gusta que me abraces, pero...-

-pero que?-

-no, nada olvídalo solo no deberías abrazarme así fuera de casa-

-no-dije un poco duro

-pe-pero la gente pensara...-

-nada de peros te abrazare si me da la gana, ahora ya es hora de irnos-dije serio y la jale del brazo.

después de entrar a la plaza me acerque mas a ella y la abrase por la cintura ella trato de separarse pero apreté mas su cuerpo al mío y no la he soltado.

-dime hinata que quieres hacer?-dije mientras le sonreía

-pues creo que me gustaría ver una película nii-san, claro si no te molesta-

-me parece perfecto, vamos-dije. estábamos formados para comprar los boletos hasta que sentí que hinata se removía un poco inquieta pero no parecía como si quisiera alejarse de mi sino al contrario se pego mas a mi costado y aferraba sus manos en mi sudadera

-que sucede hinata?-dije un poco preocupado, no respondió nada solo me miro un poco nerviosa, en ese momento escuche unos murmullos que estoy seguro que son para nosotros.

_-mira, cariño no se ven tiernos_-dijo una voz femenina.

_-si se ven muy bien junto_-le contesto una voz masculina.

-_y la jovencita ocultándose en su novio como si algo malo le fuera a pasar_-volvió a comentar la voz femenina.

-_si se nota que se quieren mucho y se cuidan el uno al otro_-dijo la voz masculina pero ha cada comentario que daban mi ángel temblaba levemente me acerque un mas a su rostro de tal manera que nuestra conversación no se escuchara.

-nii-san ellos pi-piensan que somos no-no-novios-dijo con su cara totalmente roja.

-y eso que?-

-que no esta bien que debemos decirles que somos hermanos-

-no-

-pero...esta bien pero al menos suéltame para no dar a entender otra cosa-

-no-

-que por que?-

-no me importa, que piensen lo que quieran yo no te voy a soltar, si quieren pensar que eres mi novia pues que lo haga es mas démosles motivos para que piensen que somos pareja...-dije mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y me acercaba mas y le daba un beso en la mejilla-no podría dárselo en los labios o mi ángel se desmayaría de la vergüenza-cuando me aleje creí que se desmayaría o por lo menos se enojaría pero...

-...-no hizo nada creo que no tengo mas opción.

-de acuerdo tu ganas hinata, pero, aun no me quiero ir por que no vamos a ese lugar-dije para después señalarle con un movimiento de cabeza el local de enfrente del cine.

-si, si, si vamos-dijo con sus ojitos iluminados

-bien vamos-salimos del cine y entramos a una cafetería, me senté a su lado vi que quiso protestar pero guardo silencio unos segundos después se acerco una mesera.

-sean bienvenidos, que van a tomar-

-a mi tráeme un pay de limón, por favor-

-claro un pay de limón, y a la jovencita-mi ángel buscaba algo de su agrado en el mundo de helados hasta que vi como su mirada se iluminaba-lo encontró, su postre favorito-me miro un momento como si me pidiera permiso y en respuesta le sonreí.

-yo quiero un beso de ángel por favor-la mesera se retiro y ella se dedico a revisar su celular y yo me dedique a apreciar su perfil-se tan linda cuando se distrae-,unas mesas delante de nosotros un grupo de idiotas le dedicaba miradas pervertidas a mi ángel, me acerque mas a su cuerpo y la abrase posesivamente.

-aquí tienen-dijo la mesera dejando los postres enfrente de nosotros cuando ella comenzó a comer su helado sentí una mescla de tantos sentimientos y sensaciones un poco de ternura, cariño, alegría, pasión, deseo.

-quieres probar nii-san?-me pregunto mientras me extendía una cucharada del helado y me sonreía tan inocentemente, me acerque a su rostro sus labios entre abiertos con un poco de helado en la comisura, no tengo que calmarme, rápidamente me desvié un poco y abrí mi boca y meterme la cuchara de helado.

ya estamos de regreso a casa sigo abrazándola no hemos platicado mucho en el camino, pero es que dios de verdad quiero probar los labios de mi angelito ya no aguanto mas.

-hinata-dije dejando de caminar

-si?-

-hinata yo...yo-pero mi celular empezó a sonar cuando conteste.

-si papa ella esta conmigo...si ya vamos para haya-y colge

-que querías decirme nii-san?-

-yo quería decirte que...me la pase muy bien contigo-creo ya había perdido toda mi valentía con solo escuchar la voz de mi padre.

-igual yo, vayamos a casa si?-seguimos caminando y cuando entramos a casa mis padres estaban viendo una película en la sala.

-bienvenidos y a donde fueron he?-pregunto mi madre con su habitual tono de diversión.

-tuvimos una cita-dije serio dejando tanto a hinata como a mis padres con la boca bien abierta-aun que lo admito creo que me pase un poco-cuando salieron de su shock.

-que ustedes que?-pegunto mi padre entre sorprendido y enojado mientras se paraba enfrente de mi.

-lo que quiso decir mi nii-san es que fuimos a tomar algo a la plaza papa-dijo mi ángel poniéndose en medio de los dos.

-si, como sea me voy a mi cuarto-dije un poco irritado

-naru...-creo que me llamo mi verdad me siento bien con el recuerdo de esa cita entre mi ángel y yo, siento vibrar mi celular veo que a llegado un mensaje de sakura la verdad no quiero saber nada de ella ahora, me cambio de ropa y me meto en las cobijas recordando lo divertido que fue salir con mi hermana, lo bien que la pase en esta cita y con ese pensamiento me pierdo en el sueño una cita...con mi hermana.

* * *

><p>que les pareció? muy cursi, sencillo, aburrido?<p>

bueno aun si no les gusta no pienso dejarla(ya saben por puro capricho) comente si?

MATTA NE

ATT: menma uzumaki


	8. mi ángel, ¿celoso?

bien aqui les dejo la conti de esta desquisiante historia (pero o se que la aman. descuiden su secreto esta a salvo con menma-kun c;) (yo se que les gusta lo prohibido) bueno ya lean

* * *

><p><em>una clase de amor<em>

_mi __ángel__,¿celoso?_

**_POV´S NARUTO_**

sueño´naruto

_beso cariñosamente uno de sus pezones mientras dos de mis dedos siguen jugando en su intimidad,dios esta tan caliente ya no aguanto mas ya no puedo esperar,es tanto mi deseo y mi necesidad me acomodo entre sus piernas,le acaricio la mejilla,saco mis dedos y comienzo a penetrarla lentamente._

_-hhaa n-nii-san-por dios sus gemidos son __únicos__pero..._

_-di mi nombre amor-_

_-nii-san...na-na..naru-vamos mi __ángel__dilo._

fin de sueño´naruto

me siento bruscamente con la respiración acelerada y mi cuerpo húmedo a causa del sudor-solo fue un sueño,un maldito sueño-salgo de la cama y me meto en el baño aun siento mi cuerpo tenso y excitado,dios no saben cuanto odio tener estos sueños;por que cuando todo termina siempre quedo mas frustrado que satisfecho y solo tengo dos opciones para calmarme,un baño helado o auto-satisfacerme,no definitivamente un baño quito mi pijama,abro la llave del agua fría me meto y respingo un poco pero unos segundos después siento mi cuerpo mas "aliviado",quizás algunos de ustedes piensen por que me torturo tanto si aya fuera tengo una "novia" simple me frustra saber que no es a mi ángel a quien le estoy arrancando gemidos de placer,que no es ella la que dice mi nombre y dios eso es tan...estresante.

cierro la llave de agua y me amarro una toalla en la cadera,salgo a mi cuarto y busco ropa limpia no tengo intensiones de salir hoy así que me pongo algo ligero unos vaqueros naranjas,una playera blanca y mis converse.

cuando bajo las escaleras todo parece muy calmado-raro-cuando entro a la cocina y siento una opresión en el pecho;en la silla mas alejada mi ángel come-mejor dicho juega con la comida-me acerco pero parece que aun no siente mi presencia.

-por que tan sola hinata?-pregunto mientras me siento frente a ella parece que la asuste un poco por que dio un brinquito cuando le hable

-hhaa,buenos días nii-san-

-buenos días-

-qui-quieres desayunar?-pregunto mientras se levantaba,dios si hace unos instantes mi ángel lucia adorable ahora luce tentadora;aun esta en pijama una pijama bastante infantil pero aun asi se veía increíblemente sexy,su blusa pequeña y ajustada y un lindo shortsito dejándome a la vista sus hermosas piernas...

-hola?,nii-san te estoy hablando-regreso a la realidad cuando siento su cálida mano me acaricia la mejilla

-he? ha lo siento hinata-dije nervioso

-no importa y bien quieres desayunar?-

-si-dije y la seguí con la mirada admirando el delicado movimiento de sus caderas,y las puntas de su azulino cabello rosandole la cintura.

-aquí tienes nii-san-me sonrió mientras dejaba un plato con hot-cakes comenze a comer,ella volvió a sentarse

-oye,hinata donde están mamá y papá?-

-no lo recuerdas nii-san,hoy es lunes así que papa tenia que regresar al trabajo-dijo para después tomar un bocado de su desayuno

-jeje cierto creo que lo olvide,bueno y mama?-

-no lo se cuando baje solo encontré una nota diciendo que salio a conseguir unas "cosas"-dijo levantándose y recogiendo su plato

-bueno y yukimi-san donde esta?-pregunte aun creo que ya se la respuesta cuando mi madre sale a conseguir "cosas" eso quiere decir que salio a comprarse ropa,zapatos,perfumes aun que también nos trae a nosotros algunas cosas,pero cuando yukimi no esta eso solo significa una cosa...

-acompaño a mama,y cuando mama se lleva a yukimi-san sabes que significa no?-dijo divertida

-que llegara hasta el anochecer-suspire un poco cansado cuando mi madre se lleva a yukimi no regresan hasta casi el anochecer-eso quiere decir que mi ángel y yo...estamos...solos-me levanto bruscamente de mi asiento y me paro justo detrás de ella.

-entonces hinata eso quiere decir que tu y yo estamos...-pero no me dejo terminar

-solos-hablo un poco despreocupada

-exacto recuerdas que hacíamos cuando nos quedábamos solo-dije muy cerca de su oído estaba apunto de la merlo pero...

-¡esto!-dijo mientras se voltea bruscamente y me arrojaba una hicarada de agua fría dejándome todo mojado y un poco molesto cuando reaccione hinata estaba riéndose en la entrada de la cocina.

-hehe yo en tu lugar correría hinata-reí un poco sobrio

-hhheeee no es-espera nii-san-retrocedió unos pasos para después salir corriendo a la sala

-¡regresa aquí hinata!-grite corriendo tras de ella

-kkkyyyyaaaa lo siento,lo siento,lo siento-dice mientras se subía a uno de los sillones

-tú te lo buscaste-no se como pero estamos recostados en el sillón mientras la sujeto las muñecas sobre su cabeza estando sobre ella.

-vale ya ni-nii-san no lo vol-volveré a hacer-dijo removiéndose un poco provocando que su cuerpo se frote con mi entrepierna

-hi-hinata quédate quieta-dije con la respiración acelerada dios si sigue moviéndose no se si podre controlarme,me acerco a su rostro y veo su angelical rostro y en sus labios una risilla inocente y divertida,le beso la mejilla.

-jijiji nii-san tu cabello esta mojado-

-gracias a quien he? hinata-la mire a los ojos

-lo siento nii-san-puso su mira dita de inocencia,maldición esa mirada y su pelvis en mi entrepierna no ayudan de mucho,yo no mas con este deseo la necesito,necesito hacerla mia...

(DING-DONG)

-etto nii-san llaman a la puerta-maldicion

-dejalos que toquen-

-no tenemos que abrir y si es una emergencia-

-esta bien-dije no muy convencido,nos levantamos me encamine a la pueta y cuando abri...

-por que no abrias he?-me reprocho a quien menos queria ver en estos momentos

-hola...sakura-

-no me invitas a pasar?-

-claro pasa-me hice a un lado para dejarla entrar

-hola hinata-

-ho-hola haruno-san-

-quieres tomar algo sakura?-

-no,dime tus padres no estan-

-no salieron-respondí cortante

-entonces estamos solos?-pregunto incinuandoseme

-etto...creo que me-mejor me voy a mi cu-cuarto-dijo mi ángel dirigiéndose a las escaleras se escucho un poco ¿triste y molesta?

-y bien naruto no me darás una explicación?-pregunto sakura molesta

-por que?-

-anoche te mande un mensaje para recordarte que teníamos una cita,por que no respondiste?-

-lo siento pero no me llego-le mentí

-hhhaayy olvídalo-se colgó de mi cuello y me beso creo que es tanta mi calentura-provocada por mi ángel-que le responda al beso y recorrí su cuerpo tratando de imaginar que es a mi ángel a quien toco y no a mi "novia".

-hhaa naru vamos a tu cuarto-me jalo por la sala y las escaleras pero me detuve a unos pasos de mi cuarto-acostarme con sakura en mi casa,y con mi ángel al otro lado del pasillo escuchando todo-me solté del agarre de sakura

-perdón pero no tengo ganas ahorita-dije serio-o mejor dicho no te quiero a ti sino a mi hermana-sakura me miro confundida

-que? por que?-

-por que no quiero sakura-

-pero no nos hemos visto por casi una semana vengo a verte y me sales con que no quieres por favor naruto-

-pues lo siento pero no quiero sakura,así que si eso es a lo único que viniste pues sera mejor que te vayas-dije un poco enojado

-hhhaayyy naruto aveces eres tan idiota,sabes que? mejor me voy-bajo rápidamente las escaleras y dio un gran puerta so al salir,suspire cansado,

-to-todo esta bien nii-san?-pregunto mi ángel saliendo de su cuarto

-si no te preocupes-le sonreí

-no entiendo po-por que mi nii-san tiene como novia a alguien como haruno-san-

-hhoo,estas celosa?-me acerque jugueteo

-qu-que no, te equivocas, nii-san-hizo un puchero

-si estas celosa pero sabes algo me gusta que te pongas celosa-la abrase y cuando me respondió el abrazo sentí un gran calor recorrerme-dios como es que mi cuerpo reacciona así al suyo-necesito,la necesito a ella

-no sabes cuanto me gusta abrazarte-no puedo controlarme,bajo mi rostro abro la boca y le doy una lamida-su piel es tan dulce y suave-la abrazo mas fuerte

-que ha-haces nii-san?-pregunto nerviosa

-sshhh no digas nada-la mire a los ojos le acaricie la mejilla tenia sus labios entre abiertos,acerque mas casi puedo sentir su tibio aliento...

-CHICOS REGRESE-maldición mi madre regreso,me separe de mi ángel y baje las escaleras

-bienvenida,por que tan temprano?-le ayude con unas bolsas

-pues por que no encontré mucho de mi agrado,y tu hermana?-

-arriba-

-hinata-chan baja tengo algo que darte-le llamo mi madre desde las escaleras el resto de la tarde nos la pasamos probándonos ropa que nos compro mi madre son las 8:00pm mi padre no tarda en llegar,estoy en mi cuarto recordando todo lo de esta mañana.

estoy cenando con mis padres y mi ángel todo va bien hasta que...

-bueno y díganme que hicieron esta mañana?-pregunto mi padre,hay no y si mi ángel me delata y les dice a mis padres lo que estuve apunto de hacer con sakura o peor aun lo que estuve apunto de hacer con mi propia hermana

-pues...esta mañana mi nii-san y yo...-diablos estoy muerto.

* * *

><p>les deje con curiosidad? espero que si pues solo les pido que me dejen un pequeñito review X3(aun que se los pida no me dejaran nada pero pues no pierdo nada con intentarlo)<p>

MATTA NE

ATT: menma uzumaki


	9. viernes, ¡Inuzuka Kiba viene a mi cas!

pues primero que nada quiero agradecer a quienes se han tomado la molestia de dejarme un review GRACIAS! espero seguir recibiendo sus comentarios espero y les guste el capi y recuerden su secreto esta a salvo con menma-kun c; yo se que aman esta desquician te historia

* * *

><p><em>una clase de amor<em>

_viernes,¡Inuzuka kiba viene a mi casa!_

**_POV´S NARUTO_**

estoy muerto definitivamente mi ángel me va a delatar

-ustedes que hina-chan?-insistió mi padre

-jugamos como cuando eramos pequeños-...he?

-vaya esa si que es una sorpresa,dos jovencitos de 17 y 19 años jugando como si tuvieran 8 años-se burlo mi madre y yo apenas salgo de mi shock,que fue lo que hizo mi ángel? no me delato-por dios mi ángel estuviste apunto de matarme de los nervios y de un ataque al corazón-la miro por unos segundos

-que le hiciste a tu hermana he naruto?-pregunta mi padre sonriendo

-¡NADA! ¡no le hice nada!-grito alarmado acaso ya sabe que deseo a mi hermana?-no cálmate naruto-

-tranquilo naruto solo queremos saber que travesura le hiciste a tu hermana-me calmo mi madre y yo suelto un suelto un suspiro mas calmado

-mi nii-san me asusto y me persiguió por la sala-dijo mi ángel inocente como si ella no hubiera hecho nada-acaso quiere que me castiguen?-

-tu empezaste todo hinata,por que nos les dices que tu me mojaste-dije siguiéndole el juego

-no es ci-cierto-se sonrojo

-claro que si-insistí

-claro que no-

-que si-

-que no-

-que si-seguimos discutiendo como si de nuevo tubieramos 8 años

-mira minato no te recuerdan a como cuando eran pequeños-dijo mi madre llamando nuestra atención

-claro que si kushina de hecho así se ven mas tiernos-y ahora se burlo mi padre

-¡mama!-dije apenado

-¡papa!-dijo mi ángel igual muy apenada,mientras mis padres explotaban a carcajadas. Después seguimos platicando tranquilamente cuando termino la cena subí a mi cuarto y me preparo para dormir.

estoy en mi cama con la mirada clavada en el techo y mi mente divagando en mis pensamientos,mi ángel termino sus estudios de preparatoria y en un mes comienzan las clases en la universidad eso me alegra un poco ya que estaremos en la misma escuela y así podre cuidarla mas y alejar a todos los idiotas que quieran aprovecharse de ella,hablando de idiotas...es cierto el cara de perro vendrá a mi casa en unos días a "estudiar" claro como si yo fuera a creerme tal acomodo mejor-el sueño me esta ganando-definitivamente el viernes no saldré por nada del mundo;no dejare a mi ángel con ese idiota.

**.¸¸.•´¯`».¸¸.•´¯`».¸¸.•´¯`».¸¸.•´¯`».¸¸.•´¯`».¸¸.•´¯`».¸¸.•´¯`».¸¸.•´¯`».¸¸.•´¯`».¸¸.•´¯`».¸¸.•´¯`».¸¸.•´¯`».¸¸.•´¯`».¸¸.•´¯`».¸¸.•´¯`».¸¸.•´¯`».¸¸.•´¯`».¸¸.•´¯`».¸¸.•´¯`».¸¸.•´¯`»**

estos últimos días han sido muy divertidos,todas las mañanas las pasaba con mi ángel jugábamos,reíamos y nos hacíamos una que otra broma inocente hasta que llegaba mi padre de trabajar,pero claro en momentos perdía un poco el control de mi cuerpo y teniendo un solo pensamiento en la cabeza;hacerla mía por ejemplo el martes le di un beso de piquito en los labios-demasiado rápido para disfrutarlo- ellas se sorprendió al principio pero no mostró enojo alguno,bueno,como sea hoy es viernes mis padres no están y yukimi tubo un imprevisto y salio muy temprano.

de nuevo estamos solos pero mi ángel no me a puesto ni un poco de atención,todo por estar preparando su cuarto y sus libros para cuando llegue "kiba-kun",claro que yo no pienso salir de esta casa y dejarlos solos.

son como las 2:30 pm estoy en la sala viendo la televisión cuando escucho que llaman a la puerta,me levanto y me encamino a abrir y hhooo sorpresa el inuzuka a llegado.

-hola naruto-me saluda como si nada el muy maldito

-hmp hola,que haces aquí?-dije muy poco irritado

-etto...yo vine a ver a hinata-chan-

-lo siento pero no se encu...-antes de terminar apareció hinata haciéndome a un lado mientras tomaba al idiota de la mano y se llevaba a su cuarto dejándome a mi con el cuerpo hirviendo de ira.

cerré de un portazo gruñendo un poco por lo que acababa de ver,me encamino a las escaleras y al subirlas me voy a mi cuarto de igual forma cerrando de un portazo,me siento un momento en mi cama pero algo llama mi atención.

-_jijiji kiba-kun_-creo que esa es hinata

-_n-no es gracioso hinata-chan_-y su noviesito

-_lo si-siento pero no puedo creer que olvidaras tus libros_-

-_asi? pues como quieres __reírte__te voy a dar un buen motivo hinata-chan_-

-_que n-no es-espera kiba-kun jijiji para jijiji ya de-__déjame_-

-_no, te querías __reír__no?, pues vamos __ríete_-

que creen que están haciendo, no se supone que tenían que estudiar,salgo de mi cuarto y me dirijo al suyo abro si tocar y vaya sorpresa que me llevo

-!QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA DE MI HERMANA¡-le grito jalándolo de su camiseta

-ni-nii-san no e-es lo que parece-trato de calmarme mi ángel

-¡mas le vale a este idiota salir de mi casa ahora mismo si no quiere que lo golpee!-les reclame a los dos

-se-sera me-mejor que te vayas ki-kiba-kun-

-pero...y tu estarás bien?-que insinuaba el maldito?, ¿que seria capaz de lastimar a mi ángel?

-s-si no te preocupes-me desespere y jaloné al idiota ese del cuello de su camiseta y lo lleve hasta la sala

-ya suéltame naruto-

-¡mas te vale no volver a acercarte a mi hermana!-lo amenace

-¡estas loco! ella es mi novia,claro que no me voy a alejar de ella-

-¡me importa un carajo,no te acerques a mi hermana ni a esta casa!-lo empuje hasta la salida y le cerré la puerta en la cara, subo las escaleras y entro al cuarto de mi ángel y cierro con seguro no saldremos de aquí hasta que esto termine.

* * *

><p>y bien les gusto? espero que si mmm... bueno aviso desde aqui en el proximo capi hay <strong>LEMON <strong>asi prepárense 3:)- bueno solo les pido un review me lo meresco? ya saben comenten, opinen, critiquen, regañen me saben que eso me gusta

MATTA NE

ATT: menma uzumaki


	10. eres mi ángel, solo mio

pues aqui les dejo la conti de este fic que amo escribir. X3 **AVISO: LEMON**(si no te gusta no lo leas de verdad no quiero ofender a nadie u.u) difruten

* * *

><p><em>Una clase de amor<em>

_Eres mi ángel, solo mío_

**_POV´S NARUTO_**

Después de haber corrido a ese cara de perro, hinata está sentada en su cama con la mirada baja y jugando con sus dedos.

-y bien ¿no piensas decir nada?-le digo tratando de contener mi enojo.

-yo... so-solo fue un accidente-y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-¡¿un accidente?! ¡¿Que solo fue un accidente?!-le grite.

-nii-san ca-cálmate, no tienes por qué gritarme-me dijo entre asustada y enojada mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-¡¿calmarme?! ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme después de lo que acabo de ver eh?!-dije aún más histérico.

-tal vez si me dejaras explicarte-

-¡¿explicarme?! Explicarme como ese idiota que tienes por novio te estaba manoseando y para rematar, tu bien dejada, pues no gracias-

-nii-san no tienes p-por qué insultarme ni mucho menos insultar a ki-kiba-kun-

-¡y para colmo lo defiendes!-le grite al borde de mi paciencia

-ya cal-cálmate nii-san, además no sé por qué te enojas si yo no te dije nada cu-cuando Haruno-san y tu... bueno ustedes se be-besaron-dijo con un sonrojo de vergüenza, creo que ver su carita así me calmo bastante y a la vez algo en mí se estremecio.

-eso es… diferente-dije con voz más calmada, mientras me acercaba a ella y la abrazaba.

-¿por qué?-pregunto con su carita inocente.

-porque tú eres mía-no dejo que reaccione y tomo su rostro para besarla, no me aleja de ella-pero tampoco me responde-presiono más sus labios pero no sede al beso.

-abre la boca-digo separándome un poco de ella pero no hace caso

-vamos hinata abre la boca-pero no me escucha, vuelvo a presionar sus labios y muerdo el labio inferior.

-hhaayy-suelta un gritito aprovecho y meto mi lengua evitando que vuelva a cerrarla, pero siento sus manos en mi pecho y me aleja.

-n-no nii-san ¿q-que haces?-se aleja y se dirige a la puerta, pero antes de que siquiera llegue a la puerta la tomo del brazo, le doy la vuelta y me acerco de nuevo a su rostro.

-de-detent…-la corte con otro beso, siento que de nuevo se aleja retrocediendo unos pasos, y yo avanzo hacia ella, caminamos así por unos segundos hasta que se detuvo; su espalda por fin había chocado contra la puerta. Le acaricio la mejilla y otra vez la beso, pero ella aprieta sus labios

-hinata, abre la boca-pero solo ladea su rostro.

-como gustes hinata, no pienso salir de aquí, ni que tú lo hagas no hasta que terminemos-le dije mientras me inclinaba y lamia la suave piel de su cuello-hay mi ángel tu piel es tan deliciosa-la siento removerse

-ba-basta ya nii-san, e-esto ya no es d-divertido-dijo tratando de apartarme, pero la abrazo de la cintura juntando más nuestros cuerpos. Dejo su cuello y me acerco a su oído

-cierto esto ya no es divertido; quiero sentir, probar y besar cada rincón de tu cuerpo-dije mientras una de mis manos se metía debajo de su blusa acariciando su vientre y su cintura

-n-no ya para po-por favor-

-lo siento hinata, pero ya no puedo controlarme más-la volví a besar aprovechando que su boquita estaba entreabierta y vuelvo a meter mi lengua, pero de nuevo siento sus manos en mi pecho, pero antes de separarme sujeto sus muñecas y las levanto a la altura de su cabeza pegándolas a la puerta, dejándola completamente indefensa. Acerque mi cuerpo completamente al suyo haciéndole notar lo excitado que estoy, y estoy seguro que se dio cuenta porque me miró fijamente completamente sorprendida.

-n-nii-s…-le doy un beso simple, un roce, una simple caricia. Levanto sus brazos y los coloco sobre mis hombros y alrededor de mi cuello.

-ahora no me sueltes o te caerás-reí un poco burlón en su oído para después darle una lamida a su lóbulo. Bajo mis manos por su cintura, su cadera hasta sus muslos la sujeto y la levanto un poco, ella reacciona-creo que por instinto-me abraza fuertemente del cuello, mientras camino hasta su cama y al llegar la recuesto en el centro, trato de acomodarme para no aplastarla pero ella aun no me suelta del cuello, apenas si puedo moverme para levantar mi rostro

-hinata me gusta que me abraces y abrazarte, me gusta apretar tu cuerpo al mío pero ahorita necesito moverme sabes?-me miro como si la hubiese regañado y me soltó, cuando estuve libre subí mis manos por sus piernas hasta llegar al borde de su blusa, la subo lentamente pero antes de descubrir sus pechos la miro fijamente-levanta tus brazos-me entiende y enseguida los levanta y le saco su blusa dejándome a la vista un lindo sujetador de color azul eléctrico con detalles blancos y su hermosa piel blanca-como la luna-regreso mi mirada a su rostro y la veo con su tierno sonrojo y mordiéndose con fuerza el labio inferior

-tranquila o esto será más difícil-dije para después besarle la mejilla bajo a su cuello, lo beso y chupo. Una de mis manos, la derecha para ser más exactos, acaricia uno de sus pechos por encima de la tela del sujetador, mientras la izquierda desabotona su pantalón y baja el cierre, comencé a bajar su pantalón un poco hasta las rodillas, dejo de acariciarla y besarla para levantarme un poco y sacarle el pantalón por completo.

-no sabes lo que provocas en mí, hinata-digo comenzado a bajar los tirantes de su sujetador para después pasar una mis manos tras su espalda para soltar el broche y sacárselo mientras la otra bajaba su braga, pero algo llama mi atención, esta mojada, su braga esta húmeda-esta tan excitada como yo-me acerco a su oído.

-no importa cuánto muerdas tu labio y reprimas tus gemidos, tu cuerpo te delata cariño, así que abre tu boca y déjame escucharte-dije volviendo a masajear su pecho.

-hhaa-...no me lo creo mi ángel gimió, le he arrancado su primer gemido, y aun que fue algo apenas audible, es mucho mejor que mis sueños-definitivamente mi ángel eres única-todo en ella es mucho mejor que en mis sueños o mi imaginación; su azulado cabello esparcido bajo su espalda. Resaltando su blanquecina piel. Sus labios rojizos, sus pechos subiendo y bajando al ritmo de su respiración, que es un poco acelerada, sus pezones rosas, su pequeña cintura, su vientre amplio y blanco, sus caderas, sus delgadas piernas un poco separadas mostrándome un poco de su intimidad. Creo que me perdí en mis pensamientos ya que hinata aprovecho y trato de salirse de la cama. Reacciono y la vuelvo a meter entre mi cuerpo y su cama.

-ya te lo dije pequeña no saldremos de aquí, no hasta que terminemos-dije serio.

-no ya po-por favor nii-san-dijo mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojitos y resbalan por sus mejillas-no mi ángel, no llores-acerco mis dedos y limpio el rastro de lágrimas de su carita.

-perdón, de verdad lo siento mucho hinata, pero ya no puedo más con este deseo, esta necesidad me sigue cada día y cada noche de mi vida-dije mientras me sacaba mi playera y me desabrochaba el pantalón.

-por favor y-ya no sigas-

-perdóname, de verdad, perdóname pero me he contenido por tanto tiempo; trate de ser el "hermano mayor" que tanto quieres, pero, no puedo cuando me abrazas, mi cuerpo y mi mente reaccionan y no quiero que me alejen nunca de ti. Cuando sales con ese idiota de kiba, cuando lo besas, lo abrazas, le sonríes siento un gran calor de ira en todo mi cuerpo pero más que enojo o coraje me siento triste porque sé que nunca me veras más de lo que soy, tú nii-san-por fin se lo he dicho, ella me mira con sorpresa y creo que con lastima. Me saco el pantalón por completo junto con mi ropa interior, vuelvo tocar su intimidad-ya no esta tan mojada-me inclino hasta su clavícula y comienzo a besarla para después bajar un poco hasta uno de sus pezones y empezar a besarlo, después, lamerlo empiezo a estimularla haya abajo, primero encuentro su clítoris y lo acaricio para después bajar a su entrada y meter dos de mis dedos.

-mmm…aahhh-dios sus gemidos son mejores de lo pensé, sigo estimulándola por un rato más mientras reparto besos y lamidas desde su pecho, su clavícula, hombro, cuello, mejilla y labios. Ya no puedo esperar más saco mis dedos y empiezo a penetrarla. Está demasiado caliente y apretada-dios lo he hecho, he robado su virginidad-su rostro se contrae haciendo una mueca.

-re-relájate-jadee en su oído, le doy un momento para tranquilizarse. Sus facciones se relajan, pero sus ojos se mantienen cerrados. Sus mejillas se mantienen rojas. Se siente tan bien estar dentro de ella quiero seguir, quiero disfrutar de su cuerpo, desconectarnos unos minutos de todo a nuestro alrededor, quiero llevarla al éxtasis, pero no quiero lastimarla.

-¿p-puedo seguir?-le pregunto y siento sus brazos en mi cuello.

-s-s-si-susurro titubeando y asintió, pero me es suficiente, empiezo con movimientos suaves y lentos sintiendo la suavidad de su interior cada vez más mojada y caliente.

-mmm... hinata-ella me aprieta más a su cuerpo con sus brazos. Puedo sentir el placer en cada rincón de mi cuerpo, pero hay uno que es más fuerte que los demás; siento una cálida sensación en mi pecho-entiendo las indirectas de tu cuerpo, pero hare que me ruegues, angelito-me detengo por un momento.

-no s-seguiré si no me lo pides-

-o-onegai ni-nii-san-dice viéndome con su carita de ángel y sus ojos llenos de deseo y lujuria.

-solo di mi nombre-vuelvo a empezar a moverme un poco más rápido.

-n-no-

-di-dilo-levanto una de sus piernas sintiéndome más profundo. El placer me recorre por completo, placer que conozco muy bien pero aun así se siente diferente…unico.

-aahhh nii-san... n-na-gime mientras su espalda se arquea y sus ojos se cierran.

-vamos dilo-digo mientras aumento mis embestidas.

-na-naru... aahhh... mmm naru... to-

-eso e-es pequeña, dilo otra vez-jadeo lamiendo su cuello y bajando su pierna.

-naruto... naruto s-sigue-separo sus brazos de mi cuello y los presiono a la cama por sobre su cabeza y tomando sus manos entrelazando nuestros dedos.

-aaahh…h-hinata-gemí al sentir sus piernas abrazar mi cuerpo, no creo aguantar mucho más, sujeto más fuerte sus manos mientras recargo mi frente sobre la suya. Nuestras miradas se encuentras, empiezo a sentir las leves contracciones de su interior

-¡eres mía hinata, solo mía!-

-naruto ah!-ya no aguanto más, pero, maldición no traigo protección. Maldición, solo tengo que salir antes de que termine, pero necesito que hinata me suelte.

-h-hinata su-suéltame-le digo pero no parece escucharme; tiene sus ojos cerrados, sus labios se abren y se cierran soltando un suspiro o un gemido, y sus piernas me sujetan más fuerte.

-vamos cariño n-necesito que m-me sueltes-pero sigue sin hacerme caso. Aunque parezca que quiero terminar afuera la verdad es otra, tal vez mi boca le grite que me suelte pero por dentro-no me sueltes angelito, no me quiero separar de ti nunca-sus contracciones se han hecho más fuertes, ya no puedo aguantar más.

-j-joder ¡hinata!-

-¡naruto!-nuestras respiraciones están aceleradas, mi ritmo cardiaco esta elevado, la garganta me arde y me duele un poco respirar y mi cuerpo está más que sensible; siento cada gota de sudor, siento la suave y tibia piel de mi ángel, siento su aliento chocar con mi piel pero aun así me siento muy bien. Suelto sus manos y ella baja sus piernas, me siento frente a ella y dirijo mi mirada a el reloj de su mesa 5:13pm, creo que es mejor que me vaya-no, no te vayas no la dejes sola, acuéstate y abrázala-me levanto de la cama y empiezo a vestirme, ella sigue acostada aun desnuda cuando termino de vestirme abro su armario y saco una pequeña cobijita, la desdoblo y se la pongo encima y me incoó frente a su rostro.

-lo siento-y le doy un último beso, me levanto, abro la puerta y salgo pero antes de cerrar.

-¿por qué?-pregunta en un susurro mi ángel.

-no lo sé-dije para después cerrar su puerta. Entro en mi cuarto y me acuesto cierro los ojos y trato de organizar mi mente; acabo de robar la virginidad de mi hermana y lo peor es que no me arrepiento ni siento ningún remordimiento al contrario estoy feliz y estoy consciente de que lo que hice y siento está mal, que tal vez lastime a mi hermana, que tal vez me he condenado ante la sociedad y al mismo infierno-pero ella…ella es mía, es mía ángel de la luna-maldición por que no pude solo verla como mi pequeña hermanita, por qué no puedo solo quererla y protegerla en vez de desearla y celarla.

Estoy perdiendo la conciencia en el sueño, será mejor solo esperar a ver qué pasa.

* * *

><p>y que tal les gusto?<p>

siendo sincera a mi el capitulo me gusto pero siento que me falto algo. bueno pero los que importan son ustedes.

hubo un comentario que me gusto mucho y es el de:

**sexxykittydarx **primero que nada gracias por leer y por el review y respecto a tu pregunta de que pienso sobre el incesto...pues siendo sincera me gusta y MUCHO! por eso hago esta historia y sip me he dado cuenta que este tema se a popularizado mucho. por que? quien sabe pero admitamoslo es demasiado... emocionante y excitante ;)-

les cuento un secretito sobre esta historia?*susurra*

pues resulta que esta historia esta basada en mi...*le tapan la boca*

**hey! hola mucho gusto me llamo naru-chan y soy el hermano y mejor amigo de menma-kun jejeje. menma-kun aun no puedes decirlo recuerdas.**

naru-chan! que demonios haces aqui? en mi cuenta y aqui junto a mi? se supone que estabas en...

**menma-kun es cruel*solloza***

aahh, pido disculpas por mi hermano mejor se les cuento mi curioso secretito en otro capi antes de que mi pervertido hermano se ponga de sentimental.

ya saben comenten, opinen, critiquen, regañenme saben que eso me gusta

MATTA NE

ATT: menma uzumaki ^u^/


	11. sshh cállate

jeje pues ola n.n aqui menma-kun publicandoles la conti pues disfruten y gracias por sus review X3

* * *

><p><em>Una clase de amor<em>

_sshhh...cállate_

**_POV´S NARUTO_**

Sueño´naruto

_-n-naruto-_

_-eso es cariño dilo más f-fuerte-jadeo cerca de su cuello._

_-naruto...naruto-_

_-hinata...mmm hinata aahh-ya no aguanto más._

_-¡naruto!-_

Fin de sueño´naruto

-¡naruto, maldición despierta!-abro un poco mis ojos y veo junto a mí a alguien. Tengo mi vista borrosa, aún no he despertado del todo, pero, al instante siento un fuerte golpe en mi mejilla.

-¡eso duele sabes!-regreso en sí y me siento bruscamente en la cama.

-lo siento, pero, tengo casi 10 minutos tratando de despertarte-me reprocha mi madre cruzándose de brazos.

-y dime que es tan importante para que me despiertes así, mamá-

-pues tu padre y yo acabamos de llegar y cuando entramos notamos que todo estaba muy tranquilo así que subí y toque a tu puerta, pero no respondías así que entre y te vi durmiendo, trate de despertarte pero lo que único que decías era; "hinata, hinata" y no habrías los ojos y pues… me preocupe-cuando escuche el nombre de mi ángel regresaron todas las imágenes de esta tarde. Me levanto bruscamente de mi cama y salgo de mi cuarto veo a mi padre tocando a la puerta de mi ángel, reacciono y me paro enfrente de él.

-que haces naruto?-pregunta mi padre confuso.

-y-yo… no puedes entrar-no puedo dejar que vean a mi ángel, no aún.

-pero que dices, naruto. Hay que avisar a tu hermana que ya hemos llegado-dice mi padre tratando de quitarme de la puerta.

-yo le digo pero necesito hablar con ella a solas-dije tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo. En ese momento llego mi madre.

-déjalo minato, además, necesito que me ayudes a poner la mesa para cenar-dijo mi madre jalando a mi padre a las escaleras suspiro un poco más relajado.

Abro la puerta y entro volviendo a cerrarla y la veo, a mi ángel, me acerco hasta el borde de la cama y la contemplo unos segundos, esa diminuta cobija apenas cubre su cuerpo; desde el nacimiento de sus pechos hasta un poco más arriba de medio muslo, pensar que hace tan solo unas horas tuve a ese ángel de la luna debajo de mi cuerpo, probé esa blanca y suave piel-maldición, no cálmate mis padres aún están aquí-me acerco a su oído y trato de despertarla.

-hinata despierta-le susurro y le acaricio la suave piel de su hombro. Parece reaccionar un poco.

-hmm...q-que?-abre un poco sus ojos-se ve tan linda y adorable-

-vamos hinata hay que bajar a cenar-vuelvo a susurrar. No sé qué reacción pueda tener mi ángel al verme después de lo hace unas horas.

-y-yo...nii-san?-se levanta sentándose al borde de la cama tallándose los ojos y sosteniendo la cobijita, cubriendo su cuerpo, y bostezando un poco. Y ahora qué hago. Si hinata se altera mis padres se darán cuenta y estaré en problemas. De un momento a otro siento una almohada golpearme en el rostro.

-v-vete-dice un poco asustada y nerviosa mientras se pega en la esquina de la pared junto a su cama, subo a su cama y me acerco a ella arrinconándola entre la pared y mi cuerpo.

-p-por favor vete-dijo tratando de alejarse de mí, sabiendo que eso es imposible. Rodeo su cintura juntándola a mi cuerpo, y mi cuerpo empieza a reaccionar, pensar que solo la tela de la cobija y de mi playera me separa de ese tibio cuerpo.

-ssshhhh... mamá y papá están abajo-veo sus mejillas rojas y no dudo en sacar un poco mi lengua y lamerla.

-e-entonces vete o se d-darán cuenta-

-no se darán cuenta si no dices nada-dije serio y viéndola fijamente.

-no y-yo… voy a g-gritar si no te vas-dice tratando de alejarme pero la abrazo más fuerte, me acerco a sus labios y les doy una lamida son tan suaves y dulces.

-entonces solo cállate-la tomo del rostro y junto nuestros labios metiendo mi lengua y evitando que cierre la boca, pero aun así no me responde, pero antes de separarme siento como rodea mi cuello con sus brazos y revuelve mi cabello-m-me está respondiendo al beso-siento su lengua jugar con la mía y sus labios moverse con los míos. Sus besos son aún más excitantes. Mis manos regresan a su cintura abrazándola más fuerte.

-¡naruto, hinata por que tardan tanto!-escucho gritar a mi madre. Nos separamos rápidamente y veo a mi ángel un poco agitada. Nuestras miradas se encuentran y yo suelto una sonrisa burlona y ella vuelve a tratar de alejarme de ella.

-ya vete o m-mama subirá-

-está bien, me voy-digo algo frustrado e irritado y para rematar muy excitado-mira que interrumpirme en un beso con mi ángel-me alejo de ella y bajo de su cama y de nuevo siento un almohadazo en la cabeza volteo y hinata sostiene otra almohada, sujeto su muñeca jalo un poco de ella y la pongo de pie, mi otra mano la toma de la nuca y acerco su rostro al mío.

-no queremos que mama y papa se enteren de lo esta tarde verdad, así que solo guarda el secreto-dije mirándola fijamente, ella solo asintió con la mirada sorprendida, me alejo de ella y salgo de su cuarto. La verdad no quise amenazarla pero si mis padres se enteran me alejaran de ella y eso no lo puedo permitir.

Bajo las escaleras y veo a mis padres jugando en la cocina-justo como lo asíamos hinata y yo-entro a la cocina.

-y hina-chan?-pregunta mi padre mientras tomamos asiento.

-no tarda-pasaron unos minutos hasta que hinata bajo su cabello se ve un poco húmedo y trae puesta una pijama.

-por qué tardaste tanto hinata-chan?-pregunta mi madre.

-e-es que yo…-nuestras miradas se encuentran y parece dudar un poco.

-y-yo tome un baño rápido-dijo bajando la mirada. El resto de la cena paso normal, mis padres nos contaron su día, hasta que una maldita pregunta.

-y vino kiba-kun esta tarde?-pregunto mi madre. hinata y yo cruzamos miradas por unos segundos.

-etto…si vino p-pero…-

-pero olvido sus libros-termino la oración de mi hermana, ella me mira con reproche.

-oh, bueno quizás otro día lo puedas invitar, que dices hinata-chan-sonrió mi madre.

-s-si tal vez-después de esa pregunta la cena siguió tranquila-como si yo permitiera que ese idiota cara de perro se acercara a mi casa, claro que no y mucho menos a mi ángel-cuando termine me levante y subí a mi cuarto.

Aun siento algo de calor en mi cuerpo, si con un simple abrazo mi cuerpo se estremece con un beso siento un fuerte calor hasta quemar. Me saco la ropa y entro al cuarto de baño, unos 15 minutos después salgo y busco mi pijama mientras me seco el cabello. Me meto bajo las cobijas y trato de perderme en un sueño.

Doy-creo-la quinceava ojeada al reloj 3:48am y no puedo conciliar el sueño, el motivo, simple todos los momentos que he pasado con mi hermana no han dejado de pasar por mi mente. Desde el primer momento que la conocí. Un 27 de diciembre mi madre llego con un bulto envuelto en una manta lila en sus brazos y mi padre me cargo para encontrar con un par de ojitos de luna dormilones, una piel blanca y brillante, algo de cabello azul y unas manitas cerradas, claro ese recuerdo es un poco borroso, pues yo solo tenía 2 años y ella solo era una recién nacida, cuando cumplí 7 y ella 5 su cuerpo decayó y tuvimos que internarla íbamos a las visitas todos los días así fue por un año y regreso a casa, fue en ese momento cuando deje de verla como mi pequeña hermanita, la veía y la sigo viendo, como un ángel uno hermoso e inocente, tierno y cariñoso, si era, es y siempre será mi ángel de la luna y claro si recuerdan con ella fue mi primer beso, actuaba como un hermano normal después llegaron las citas con mi hermana hasta que cumplí 16 y ella 14 me alejaron de ella mandándola a vivir en uzushio con mi abuela mito y por 3 años estuve lejos de ella. Trate de olvidarla, creí estar enamorado de sakura, pero, cuándo mi ángel regreso, cuándo vi eso brillantes ojos como la luna me di cuenta que ninguno de mis sentimientos por ella había cambiado y que ese "amor" por sakura no era más que simple atracción física, curiosidad no más. Y lo de hace unas horas no me arrepiento, no sé si fue hacer el amor o ¿sexo? No sexo no fue porque en el sexo lo único que buscas es un simple orgasmo, y lo que sentí con mi hermana fue muy diferente, me sentía más que satisfecho con el simple hecho de haber probado su dulce piel, el haber sentido su textura suave y fina es más que satisfactorio. Y si esto que siento de verdad es amor, qué es peor amar a tu hermana o amar a un ángel.

* * *

><p>les gusto? espero que si<p>

bueno pues tenia pensado publicar hasta el 1 de noviembre pero, no se no me pude resistir a publicar X3 sus review me obligaron a publicar jeje

recuerdan mi pequeño secreto? pues he disidido contarlo mas adelante y lo mejor explicado, ademas naru-chan no me deja publicarlo u.u

**sexxykittydarx: **de nuevo gracias por el review. y no te preocupes que naru-chan no es mi hermano de sangre pero nos queremos como si lo fuéramos ademas somos los mejores amigos así que no me pongo celosa. no te puedo decir si es guapo o no para mi siempre sera un pervertido y sentimental xD y no te preocupes no pienso dejar la historia asi me cueste la vida.

bueno ya saben comenten, opinen, critiquen, regañenme saben que eso me gusta

MATTA NE


	12. ¿Tratar de olvidarte? imposible

ya aqui la conti y si ya se retrasasdo pero es que la inspiracion se va y tarda dias en llegar bueno la no entretengo vamos lean :3

_Una clase de amor_

_¿Tratar de olvidarte?...imposible_

**_POV´S NARUTO_**

Me siento al borde de mi cama. 4:03am y ni siquiera puedo cerrar los ojos, suelto un suspiro y me levanto de la cama, salgo de mi cuarto bajo las escaleras y entro a la cocina, me sirvo un vaso de leche y me siento. Dejo el vaso sobre la mesa me recargo y escondo mi rostro en mis brazos. Mi mente empieza a jugar con mis recuerdos, en un momento veo a mi hermanita de 8 años jugando y riendo, y en un instante ya no veo a una niña sino a mi ángel debajo mi cuerpo mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras gime o suspira mi nombre.

-¿naruto?-escucho a mi padre al entrar a la cocina.

-hola-

-qué haces aquí despierto?-pregunta mientras se sienta junto a mi

-solo trato de relajarme-sonreí para después tomar un sorbo del vaso de leche

-sabes por qué hina-chan estaba tan nerviosa en la cena?-desvíe un momento mi mirada de la suya

-no-dije regresando la mirada a sus ojos

-dime, acaso paso algo con kiba?-volvió a preguntar. ¿Qué si paso algo con kiba? Claro que había pasado algo con ese idiota, pero no puedo decírselo.

-no lo sé-volví a desviar la mirada de la suya. Él soltó un suspiro.

-te puedo pedir un favor, naruto-

-si-lo mire un poco extrañado

-promete que no sobre-protegerás a hina-chan cuando entre a la universidad-por unos segundos no dije nada-que no la sobre-proteja?, claro que no lo haré, no, haré mucho más que eso-

-no, lo siento pero no puedo prometerlo-dije decidido

-naruto, sé que estas celoso de kiba-trato de calmar mis nervios-acaso sabe de lo que siento por mi hermana?-no respondo nada hasta que él vuelve a hablar

-sabes, ha ambos los conozco muy bien. De pequeños eran inseparables y cuando hina-chan fue dada de alta del hospital cambiaste y mucho. Recuerdo un día, te encerraste con ella en tu habitación por que no querías que regresara a clases, y cuando kushina y yo te preguntamos por qué solo gritabas que no querías que nadie se acercara a tu hermanita-dijo soltando una risilla divertida.

-bueno y que si, si estoy celos?!-dije algo irritado y apenado.

-calma, naruto, entiendo que estas celoso de kiba, digo, después de estar 2 años separados y que después de casi un año de que ella haya regresado su relación como hermanos aun no sea como antes. Hasta hace unos días claro que volvieron a tomar la actitud de como cuando eran niños-no puede evitar una sonrisa arrogante e irónica-hermanos?, creo que desde hace unas horas dejamos de ser hermanos-

-y justo por eso te pido que no seas tan sobre-protector con ella-

-porque?-

-por qué ella no siempre nos tendrá a nosotros para cuidarla, tiene que tomar riesgos. Aprender de la vida…-

-¡y por eso debe salir con cuanto idiota se le ponga enfrente ¿no?!-dije alzando mi voz

-no, pero, tampoco escogeremos su vida, ella debe decidir sola con quien quiere pasar el resto de su vida. Hay cosas que ni kushina ni yo no podemos enseñarles, ni a ti ni a hina-chan-dice viéndome completamente serio-mi ángel con alguien más? Eso ni en sueños, no lo permitiré-

-lo siento pero no dejare ser "sobre-protector"-dije levantando de mi asiento y saliendo de la cocina pero antes de salir.

-solo no olvides que es tu hermana no un objeto que puedes tener encerrado-apreté los labios y me encamine a mi cuarto.

Entro miro el reloj 5:10am, una hora platicando. Me recuesto un momento-claro que no es un objeto. Ella es mi ángel, mío, pero tampoco permitiré que alguien más la toque, la mire, no permitiré que nadie más la posea, y si para eso tengo que ser "sobre-protector" lo seré. ¿Olvidar todo esto solo para verla como mi hermana?...imposible. Si antes mis sentimientos eran enfermizos ahora son mucho mas que eso, pero no me importa, seré posesivo, acosador, obsesivo todo lo que sea necesario para mantenerla junto a mí. Prefiero olvidar que ella es mi hermana a olvidar que ella me pertenece y solo a mí puede entregarme su cuerpo, sus sentimientos, solo a mí-dejo que mi mente quede en blanco para caer en el sueño.

si lo se salio muy enfermo(o almenos asi me senti cuando lo escribi jejejej ^/^) bueno espero y les haya gustado y ya saben opinen,comente,reganñen,pregunte o lo que ustedes quieran saben que me gusta.

este capi no fue nadita largo lose pero es muy importate esta "platica" padre-hijo para el desarrollo de la historia

MATTA NE

ATT:menma uzumaki


	13. esta mal, lo sé

hola, hola hehe pido una disculpa por tardar en publicar bueno ya me callo :v al final me desahogo... disfruten! :D

* * *

><p><em>una clase de amor<em>

_Esta mal, lo se_

**_POV´S NARUTO_**

Abro lentamente mis parpados, dejando que la luz me cegué por unos instantes. Me enderezo un poco y llevo mi mirada al reloj de mi mesa 11:37am. Aparto bruscamente las cobijas y salgo de la cama directo al baño. Me saco tan rápido como puedo la pijama y dejo que el agua tibia me recorra por completo. Como pude quedarme dormido, tsk todo por no poder conciliar el sueño y...hablar con mi padre. Sé que todo lo que dije anoche está mal, que lo que siento por mi ángel está mal, lo que le hice ayer está mal. Sé que mis sentimientos están mal y esto tendrá grabes consecuencias, lo sé, pero aun así no me arrepiento y no pienso cambiar.

Cierro la llave de agua y salgo a mi habitación, busco ropa limpia. Unos jeans de mezclilla, una playera de manga corta gris y mis converse. Salgo de mi cuarto y paso junto a la puerta de mi ángel. La observo por unos segundos y sigo caminando. La sala está vacía y en la cocina se escuchan el ruido de los platos, al entrar lo primero que veo es la mesa vacía y a yukimi lavando los platos.

-ah, buenos días, naruto-san-saludo sin dejar de mover sus manos bajo el agua de la llave.

-buenos días, yukimi-san-regrese el saludo al momento de sentarme frete a la mesa. Yukimi me tendió un tazón con cereal.

-etto…y-yukimi-san esto es…-trate de decir

-lo siento naruto-san pero si te sirvo algo mas no querrás comer más tarde-dijo dándose media vuelta y siguiendo con los platos. Solté un suspiro y empecé a comer. Al terminar levante mi plato y le pregunte a yukimi.

-acaso no están mis padres?-

-más o menos…-me le quede mirando con clara confusión.

-no entiendo-dije

-kushina-san está arriba en su cuarto-dijo saliendo de la cocina. La seguí.

-y mi papá y… hi-hinata?-no pude evitar ponerme nervioso al momento de nombrar a mi ángel.

-ah, minato-san y hinata-san han salido muy temprano. Creo que minato-san dijo que quería pasar un rato con hinata-san-dijo mientras subía las escaleras y entraba al cuarto de mi ángel, creo que a recogerlo un poco o algo. Suelto un suspiro. Empiezo a caminar hacia el cuarto de mis padres.

-puedo-dije después de tocar la puerta que esta entre abierta.

-claro, pasa naruto-escucho la voz de mi madre. Empujo un poco la puerta y al entrar veo a mi madre sentada en su cama y sobre esta varias fotos esparcidas. Al acercarme me doy cuenta que la mayoría de esa fotos son de mi ángel y yo antes de que se fuera a vivir a uzushio.

-por qué has sacado todo esto, mamá?- pregunto al momento de tomar una de las fotos. No puedo evitar sonreír cuando a mi mente viene el recuerdo del momento en que tomaron esta foto.

**Flashback**

_-¡nii-san!-escucho el llamado de mi angelito (yo tenía 9 y ella 7) ha pasado un año desde que nos dimos nuestro primer beso. Al darme media vuelta solo alcanzo a reaccionar cuando la tengo entre mis brazos y su rostro en mi pecho. Este tipo de abrazos son poco comunes en ella y más si estamos en la escuela_

_-que sucede, hinata?- pregunto al tomarla de la barbilla y levantar su rostro. Sus ojitos están más brillosos de lo normal y sus labios están fuertemente cerrados. _

_-yo…yo nii-san…-pero los pequeños sollozos no la dejan hablar bien. _

_-¿tú que, hinata?-pregunte mientras una de mis manos se posaba sobre su mejilla y mi pulgar acariciaba su suave piel._

_-¿y-yo s-soy bo-bonita?-pregunta con los ojitos brillosos y el rostro sonrojado. _

_-¡claro que eres bonita!, ¿Por qué crees que no lo eres?-dije y pregunte o más bien grite. Ella abre sus ojos con sorpresa y una tímida sonrisa se dibuja en sus pequeñitos labios._

_-bu-bueno es que en clase el profesor pregunto sobre el tema y pues chiaki-san y yo participamos, pero mi respuesta fue la correcta y en el receso chiaki-san dijo que era una tramposa y que…que era…-comenzó a vacilar._

_-dime hinata, ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo ese baka?-le insistí. Si ese tal chiaki le hizo algo a mí ángel juro que me las pagara._

_-dijo que era fea y una niña rara-dijo volviendo a sollozar. Mi primer impulso fue querer tener en frente a ese idiota y partirle la cara, pero no podía dejar así a mi ángel. Suspire al momento de cerrar mis ojos y tratar de calmarme. Al abrirlos le sonreí a mi hermana y después la abrase, presionándola contra mí._

_-hibata, mírame-dije al momento de tomarla del mentón y levantar su rostro. _

_-hinata eres la niña más linda que conozco, eres tierna, amable, inteligente y no tiene que importarte lo que un tonto como ese tal chiaki diga de ti-sus sollozos se calmaron un poco y sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa. Después de eso la acompañe a su clase y no la volvía a ver hasta la salida._

_Estoy en la entrada de la escuela esperando a mi ángel, pero escuche un grito y algunas risas, desvié un momento mi atención hacia el grupo de alumnos de donde provenía el ruido; vi a varios alumnos del mismo año que hinata y algunos de último año, pero lo que me realmente llamo mi atención fue un grito de…_

_-¡déjame en paz!-_

_¡hinata!_

_Escuche varias risas y algunas burlas. Solo recuerdo acercarme al grupo de alumnos. Ver como un chico castaño empuja a hinata, mientras todos los demás reían. Tome del hombro al idiota que empujo a mi hermana y mientras lo volteaba le di un golpe en mejilla. El chico perdió el equilibrio y cayó al piso, y de ahí más golpes, gritos de los demás niños pidiendo más pelea. A hinata llorando y tratando de detenme y que dejara al otro chico. Pero mi rabia era tanta que sentía como la cabeza me latía. Cuando me tranquilice estaba en la enfermería de la escuela y hinata estaba junto a mí, a mi madre hablando con mi maestra y al idiota sentado en una de las camas, presionando una bolsa con hielos contra su mejilla. Tenía un gran moretón, justo donde lo golpee, también tenía una de sus cejas sangrando al igual que su nariz. No pude evitar sonreír. Eso le pasa por tocar a mí ángel. Pero al momento de mover los labios siento un púnzate dolor en el labio inferior y un ardor en la mejilla. _

_Durante todo el camino a casa mi madre no dejo de regañarme. Yo no pude hablar mucho ya que hinata se había quedado dormida sobre mi pecho. No quería despertarla así que cuando mi madre gritaba muy fuerte, ella se removía y yo rápidamente comenzaba a acariciar su cabeza, pasando mis manos por su suave cabello azul. Y parecía que le gustaba ya que cuando hacia eso ella soltaba un suspiro suave y relajado. Casi como un ronroneo._

_En casa el reto del día mi hermana se la paso durmiendo. Fui a su cuarto y la vi acurrucada bajo las cobijas con una respiración suave y lenta. Pero en un segundo sus parpados se abrieron y sus ojitos dormilones se centraron en mí._

_-nii-san…-solloza y no puedo evitar acercarme a ella y abrazarla. Responde al abrazo y siento sus manos sujetar mi pijama fuertemente._

_-tranquila…-murmuro cerca de sus labios._

_-lo s-siento mucho yo…no quería-trata de hablar pero los hipos del llanto no la dejan._

_-hinata, lo que importa es que tú estás bien y que el idiota ese recordara no volver a acercarse a ti-dije mientras acaricio una de sus mejillas._

_-p-pero nii-san-_

_-nada de peros. Además yo siempre protegeré a mi angelito-susurre antes de rosar sus labios y empezar a un beso suave e inocente- Esa fue la única vez que la llame así. Nunca me reprocho ni me pregunto asi que supongo que ya no se acuerda-_

_Escucho como la puerta se abre. Me separo de hinata antes de que mi madre nos vea._

_-te sientas mejor, hinata-chan?-pregunta mi madre al momento de entrar al cuarto._

_-s-si… gracias mamá-dice hinata sentándose al borde de la cama._

_-bien. Ahora me podrían explicar que fue lo que paso? Y por qué terminaste con el labio partido, naruto?-su tono de voz paso de ser preocupado a ser una de reproche._

_-solo defendí a hinat…-_

_-nii-san no tuvo la culpa, yo f-fui quien provoco a chiaki-san-me corto._

_-¡no es cierto!, mamá ese tal chiaki molesto a hinata y la empujo. No podía quedarme viendo ¿verdad?-_

_Mi madre soltó un suspiro y salió de la habitación. Hinata y yo nos quedamos un poco sorprendidos hasta que la vimos regresar, pero esta vez traía un bote de alcohol y una bolsa de algodón. Se incoó frente a mí y empezó a aplicar el alcohol con el algodón. La herida del labio no dolió, pero la de mi mejilla como ya estaba seca ardía mucho. Y como todo niño de mi edad hice un berrinche. Mi madre se desesperó, saco su celular y me tomo una foto y me amenazo con que se la mostraría a mis compañeros, si no dejaba de hacer berrinche. Me enoje y trate de quitarle el celular a mi madre pero ella silo corriendo por toda la casa. Así estuvimos hasta que regreso mi padre y nos calmó._

**Fin de flashback**

-creí que esta foto estaba en tu viejo celular, como la recuperaste y la revelaste?-pregunte al momento de sentarme junto a ella.

-la magia de la tecnología, naruto-reímos ante su comentario. Cada foto tenía un recuerdo. Ya fuera de mis padres, en familia, de hinata y yo juntos o separados. Escucho a mi padres soltar un suspiro entre nostálgico y triste.

-hinata y tú están creciendo muy rápido y eso no es justo. Hace solo unos años eran mis pequeñitos y ahora…-su voz es suave y tranquila pero un poco triste.

-mamá sabes que no podemos evitarlo-

-lo sé pero no tienen que crecer tan rápido. Sobretodo tú hermana, estuve separada de ella casi tres años y en unas semanas entrara a la universidad y después se graduaran y se irán de casa; encontraran a una pareja, se casaran y después me traerán nietos-

-p-para mamá, no hay que irse tan lejos-dije antes de que empezara con un ataque de depresión.

-pero es la verdad-dijo un poco fuerte para después abrazarme fuerte, un poco más de lo debido. Y empezar a sollozar un poco.

-no quiero, no quiero que mis dos bebés crezcan y se alejen de mí…-

-oh, vamos, mamá no nos alejaremos de ti-

-pero encontraran a alguien y se irán-dice ya demasiado dramática-encontrar a alguien y casarnos, eh? Eso no pasara, no dejare que nadie me separe de mi ángel-

-naruto, kushina tenemos una noticia que darles…-la voz de mi padre hace que mi madre deje de abrazarme. Veo a mi padre y a hinata entrando al cuarto. Aunque mi atención se centra en mi ángel, mientras que ella trata de ignorarme.

-huh? Que pasa kushina porque esas lagrimas?-pregunta mi padre acercándose a ella.

-n-no nada importante-se apresura mi madre a levantarse de la cama y limpiarse el rastro de lágrimas. También me levanto y trato de acércame a hinata, pero es más rápida y se aleja con el pretexto de también acercarse a mi madre.

-segura?-

-sí. Mejor digan nos esa cual es esa noticia tan importante-

-bueno, hinata y yo hemos estado hablando de esto toda la mañana y pues… sabemos que como familia hemos estado muy separados así que, aprovechando que están de vacaciones y que hinata se quedara definitivamente aquí en konoha, les proponemos ir a pasar una semana a la Playa de Atami-

-¡¿de verdad?! Eso sería genial, minato-pregunta y dijo mi madre muy entusiasmada.

-entonces te gusta la idea-

-claro que si-

-y a ti, naruto?-

-si por que no. Será divertido pasar tiempo con hinata-vi como sus manos se apretaban una a la otra al momento de decir su nombre.

* * *

><p>les gusto? espero que si jejeje<p>

**NOTICIA: **les aviso desde ahorita los próximos 3 capítulos hablaran del capitulo 1 al 9 pero serán narrados por hinata y el siguiente capitulo sera el capitulo 10 igual narrado por hinata. sera mas o menos así:

capitulo 14, 15 y 16: trataran sobre el capitulo 1 al 9 narrados por hinata

capitulo 17: tratara sobre el capitulo 10 narrado por hinata

y en el capitulo 18 empezara a ser narradas las vacaciones de naruto y hinata, espero hacer los capítulos intercalados osea; un capi naruto, un capi hinata, uno naruto, uno hinata y asi hasta que terminen sus vacaciones.

bien esto lo hago por dos razones:

1- muchos (tanto aquí en FF,net como en mi otra cuenta en FFic,es) me han preguntado: "oye como es la reacción de hinata?" "que piensa hinata sobre esto" etc, etc, etc. y pues en ves de explicar mejor se los muestro ¿no?

2-les confesare algo... a mi se me dificulta un poco escribir en 3ra persona así que lo hago en primera, pero también me he dado cuenta que narrar desde la perspectiva de un chico(naruto) me es muy fácil, en seguida puedo escribir una historia si uso el personaje masculino... pero cuando es una chica(hinata) me cuesta trabajo usar el personaje :/ (raro verdad? soy una chica y no puedo escribir como una XD dios que vergüenza) pero también siento que estoy "explotando" a naruto (XD no literalmente) y olvidando a hinata así que... HARÉ MI MEJOR ESFUERZO!

espero no haberlos revuelto mucho y si, sí los revolví cuando publique los capis les resolveré las dudas.

ya saben comenten, opinen, critiquen, regañenme y pregunten saben que eso me gusta :3

MATTA NE

ATT: menma uzumaki


End file.
